Un pasado que contar
by Chia S.R
Summary: Recordando su pasado, Nanjiro se recuesta plácidamente sobre la mujer que ama. Nada arrepentido de tenerla, disfrutará de sus recuerdos con la relajación de un marido satisfecho. ¿Qué secretos se esconde en su pasado de noviazgo? Nan-Rin
1. Seduccion lenta

**¡Hola! Bueno, creo que muchos de mis lectores, si es que deciden seguirme también en este n.n. Se sorprenderán mucho porque escriba un fic de esta pareja. Pero es por dos razones. La primera, me gusta la pareja y sin ella, Ryoma no existiríaXD. La segunda, un reto. Pues me dijeron que no sería capaz de escribir un fic de Nanjiro y Rinko. Bueno, pero aquí está. **

-Pareja: **Nanjiro-rinko.**

-Capítulos: **No lo sé.**

-Tema:** Romance, humor, celos, sensualidad.**

-Autora:** Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.**

-Lemon:** En su momento.**

-Avisos:** El fic comienza desde que Nanjiro y Rinko se conocieron. Igual dejo detalles a un lado y posiblemente no los meta. Meteré personajes inventados de vez en cuando. Si no los describo demasiado, es que no son importantes.**

**-**La historia de el pasado estará escrita en _cursiva_.

-El presente en letra normal.

**Resumen:**

Recordando su pasado, Nanjiro se recuesta plácidamente sobre la mujer que ama. Nada arrepentido de tenerla, disfrutará de sus recuerdos con la relajación de un marido satisfecho. ¿Qué secretos se esconde en su pasado de noviazgo?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Prólogo.**

_Seducción lenta._

El viento movió las hojas de los árboles lentamente creando hondas de luz que le golpearon. Su negro kimono quedó cubierto por los rayos y sonrió cuando su mano creo sombra, recibiendo las caricias en su piel. Sintió algo blando chocar contra su espalda y como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello. El perfume golpeo contra sus sentidos y sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Era capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Ella enredó sus manos, acariciándose en un mutuo acuerdo de caricias.

El sonido de una pelota al ser golpeada le hizo volver en sí y regresar la vista al niño que jugaba repetidas veces en soledad, sin cansarse, golpeando una y otra vez el redondel amarillo. Suspiró y se dejó atraer por las manos femeninas, tumbándose sobre el cuerpo de su mujer. Sintiendo como su nuca era suavemente acogida por los blandos senos. En aquella posición, podía observar perfectamente su rostro. Un rostro que no se cansaba de ver. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando sintió una de las manos acariciar su pecho, desprendido de cualquier trozo de tela de el kimono. Era agradable. Demasiado agradable aquel tacto.

Sonrió pervertidamente y la miró con fijeza. Sus ojos entrecerrados tendían a mostrar lo que pensaba en hacerle si no se detenía. Y ella sonrió, inclinándose para besarle. Un simple roce de labios, que él mismo terminó por exigir más. Alargó su manaza, posándolo en la nuca femenina y antojó a más el beso. No por ser mayor, iba a dejar de besar a su esposa como siempre. Tampoco habían interrumpido sus relaciones sexuales. Porque disfrutaba de ella. Y todo lo que le había dado, era maravilloso.

Ir a América era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría. Sí. Definitivamente, fue una buena idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Una semana después de haberse despedido de Ryuzaki y llegar al terreno de su sueño, quiso centrarse en los partidos. Sin embargo, existían ciertas cosas que él no podía soportar. La bajeza de los hombres era una de ellas, especialmente, con personas tan ególatras como ese hombre y no dudó ni un segundo en verter la bebida sobre él._

_Ya estaba metiéndose en líos. Y no eran de faldas._

_Sin embargo, no se vio cumplido su idea de mostrar al viejo quien mandaba. Una japonesa. Igual que él. Lo sujetó de el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el exterior. ¿Le había salvado? No lo sabía, pero desde luego, aquella mujer no tenía más que temperamento. Tras presentarse y confesar que el tenis solo era un pasatiempo para ella, había algo que a él le intrigaba más y quizás por ello, su relación fue marcada._

_Había alargado las manos para atrapar en las grandes palmas de su mano los dos senos cubiertos por tanta ropa y sonreír malicioso, indicándole que no era de su gusto, aunque, que le partiera un rayo si cuando se alejó, la sensación de aquellos voluptuosos encantos femeninos, no se quedaron grabados en sus manos._

_Tenía que reconocer que era un pervertido, pero había algo extraño. Se centraba demasiado en los partidos, aunque aceptaba el cariño de Alicia, la mujer encargada de llevarle a los partidos. Pero aún así, algo siempre llevaba a su encuentro. Aquella mujer parecía estar totalmente dispuesta a meterse en su vida. Quizás, esa fue la razón por la que no pudo apartar la vista de ella._

_Y ya, el remate final. El punto de marcaje que le llevó a tender la mano al destino que los uniría. Seguramente, si no se lo hubieran contado, ella no habría tenido el valor de hacerlo. O era demasiado reservada o incapaz de decirle lo que sucedía por las pocas confianzas que tenía con él._

_El resultado fue un partido. Y aunque nunca se lo confesaría, un partido en plan venganza. Las heridas que le había creado aquel hombre iban a ser pequeñas con las que él le haría por golpearla._

_¿El premio? Sí. Llegó. En un viaje que no esperaba que ella recorriera a su lado. Comenzó, desde el momento en que puso su cuerpo sobre el asiento de aquella moto y la estrechó entre sus brazos, con el suficiente talento como para no dar índices de lo que tenía en mente y volver a rozar los senos que sus manos tanto habían anhelado. _

_No podía prometer que no disfrutó de los triunfos que siguieron. Que no se sentía orgulloso cuando la veía entre las gradas o fuera de estas, esperándole para ir al siguiente destino. Se acabó la camioneta y una rubia despampanante. Lo que había conseguido era superior._

_Lo malo de todo es que aquella mujer era de armas tomar y no era tan sencilla de seducir. Aunque de vez en cuando, la había sorprendido mirándole con atención, como si quisiera guardar su recuerdo para siempre. Quizás… ¿Temía perderle?_

_Y así era. Rinko Takeuchi tenía miedo. Se había enamorado demasiado rápido de aquel hombre de miradas estremecedoras y sonrisas destructoras de fortaleza. Cada vez que lo veía jugar, no podía evitar maravillarse y sentirse más enamorada de él. Lo peor de todo, es que siempre había algo que rompía su seguridad._

_Celos._

_Esa palabra tan fuerte y poderosa que hacía volver loco al más cuerdo de los hombres, la había poseído a ella más de una vez. No se lo iba a demostrar, porque se había hecho una promesa con firmeza. No mostraría a Nanjiro más allá de leves sonrojos si no estaba segura de que la amaba._

_Muchas veces le había visto tocarla con demasiadas confianzas. No era de aquella forma descara y pervertida que tenía por costumbre utilizar con ella desde la primera vez que la había visto. Eran caricias que la hacían temblar. Un roce con sus dedos en el hombro. Sujetarla con firmeza y seguridad de el codo. Apresar su cintura con su mano, acariciar la zona distraídamente con sus dedos mientras la apegaba contra su cintura. Rozar sus hombros, dormir sobre su costado o piernas tras comer en algún picnic._

_Lo peor, siempre eran sus miradas. Esas miradas que parecían atravesar su alma. Hacerse posesivas en algún que otro momento y desnudarla. Ahora comprendía lo que quería decir que la mirada también podía acariciar. Especialmente, cuando de vez en cuando, los ojos castaños se clavaban en sus senos, rodeaban sus caderas y se perdían en sus piernas._

_Le había visto humedecerse los labios cada vez que hablaba con él de cualquier tema y desde entonces, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro. Aquellos masculinos labios la llamaban con fuerza. Le decían sin palabras que se acercasen a probarlos. Llenos. Llamativos. Tiernos. Cálidos._

_Se había tenido que reñir a sí misma para no pensar más en ello. Tampoco en la sensación que tenía cuando lo veía aparecer corriendo y feliz con una de sus copas, para abrazarla levemente. ¿Cómo sería ser enterrada dentro de aquellos músculos? O mejor, cubierta por ellos bajo unas sábanas. Y de nuevo la rojez a su rostro llegaba._

_Para su suerte, él había tomado sus muslos como cojín y dormitaba levemente mientras eran acariciados por la brisa de verano. Tres meses hacía ya desde que lo conoció y no podía evitar sentir leves celos de lo que condimentara el futuro. ¿Qué sentiría la mujer que ocupara su cama todas las noches? ¿Cómo la besaría? ¿De qué forma la tocaría para excitarla? ¿Qué clase de miradas expresaría para excitarla?_

_Jadeó al pensar en las que le dedicaba a ella y frotó su rostro en necesidad de apartar la rojez que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo. El calor crecía siempre de forma insospechada y cuando menos tenía que hacerlo. Le bañaba el cuerpo por completo y la hacía estremecerse. Algo que muy bien podía tener nombre._

_Excitación._

_Jadeo al darse cuenta y se removió inquieta. Sin embargo, aquello ejerció que él despertara, al sentir sus movimientos inquietos y rogó porque no descubriera en el estado que se encontraba, cubriendo su rostro con el libro que se entretenía en leer, intentando recopilar información en sus estudios. Una carcajada escapó de la garganta masculina y descubrió parte de su rostro en busca de la razón._

_Tragó saliva. De nuevo aquellos ojos. Ojos que la volvían loca. _

_Y es que él disfrutaba mirándola. Sintiendo como cada vez, poco a poco, iba cediendo a sus roces, a sus sonrisas, a sus caricias. Había roto aún más la cercanía, terminando por rozarla levemente en obligación de querer sentirle, y así, había conseguido que cediera._

_Dormir sobre sus piernas se había vuelto una costumbre necesitada. Rinko continuaba durmiendo lejos de él y aunque fuera por meros momentos, disfrutaba de los torneados muslos con gusto. Sabía que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y sentirla temblar se había vuelto en ocasiones verdaderamente divertidas y excitantes. Aquel rostro sonrojado que siempre intentaba ocultar de una forma u otra. _

_-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó ella descendiendo levemente el libro._

_Suspiró, alzándose con la única sujeción de su brazo estirado sobre la hierba, sujeto por su mano. La risa le había quemado la garganta, pero había sacado sus frutos. El sonrojo de su rostro. Aunque sospechaba que no era exactamente por eso. Si se trataba de ser conquistador, él podría serlo perfectamente. Y ya se estaba cansando de tanto esperar una respuesta a su gestos leves. Si tenía que enfondase más, lo haría._

_Agarró el libro entremedias, cerrándolo y quitándoselo. Últimamente, le hacía más fácil arrebatarle las cosas cuando la miraba con tanta fijeza y el movimiento de alejar la mirada llegó. Más cuando se rio divertido por el acto, se volvió para encararle y en el momento justo en que abrió sus labios para protestar, los atrapó con su pulgar. Y cuando lo hizo, los labios temblaron contra su dedo._

_-Nanjiro… que…_

_-Calla- ordenó._

_Y los acaricio con soltura. Delineo las formas, los enrojeció con el roce. Sintió el aliento golpear contra su dedo. Se hizo paso entre ellos, acariciando el inferior internamente. Un toque suave que creara cosquillas y logró lo que quería. Que ella gimiera levemente y que su lengua intentara tocar el pulgar. Cuando esos gestos llegaron, se estremeció notablemente, respirando agitada. _

_Y es que para ella fue algo demasiado erótico a lo vivido hasta ahora. La habían besado alguna que otra vez. Besos cortos, tímidos que no terminaban en algo más. Pero nadie nunca había acariciado sus labios y la había obligado a expulsar un simple gemido, llevando a su lengua querer tocarle. Y cuando rozó la yema de el dedo, fue justo con un punto bastante sensible y un escalofrió la recorrió por completo. _

_No quiso hacerlo. No de esa forma, pero sus labios se movieron de nuevo en una angustiada suplica._

_-Nanjiro…_

_Y él sonrió. Tan sensual, que sintió que el suelo temblaba a sus pies y si no se sostenía, terminaría por caer sobre el césped. ¿Qué haría Él? ¿La sujetaría contra él o se tumbaría sobre ella para continuar acariciándola?_

_-¿Rinko?_

_NO quería despegarse de las caricias, pero, perezosamente, se volvió hacia la voz. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se alzó, algo tambaleante._

_-Profesor Hideki- Exclamó acercándose hasta el hombre- ¿Cómo es que está aquí?_

_-Dando un paseo. ¿Tu acompañante es…?_

_Enrojeció levemente y movió sus castaños cabellos en necesidad de apagar el fuego que el mismo que, sentado todavía sobre el césped, esperaba de brazos y piernas cruzados._

_-Echizen Nanjiro. El joven tenista de el que le hablé._

_EL profesor afirmó como salutación y Nanjiro alzó una mano sin demasiado interés. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar que los resultados que él había creado en su cuerpo pudieran molestar al castaño. Especialmente, que los mostrara ante hombre sin darse cuenta, pero, ¿qué demonios podía saber ella si Echizen no aclaraba y ella tampoco cedía?_

_Su larga carrera al amor estaba recién comenzando y ninguno parecía darse cuenta de los resultados que esto crearía en un futuro. Un futuro en el que tambaleaban y no se daban cuenta. Porque todos somos demasiado desconocedores como para saber lo que habrá más allá de lo que en esos instantes vivimos._

_Y para Nanjiro Echizen, que estaba a punto de comenzar a entender las razones de porque enlazar más pronto de lo que creía a Rinko, estaba por descubrir, que, por muy seductor y sensual que fuera, había muchos otros trabajos que hacer, para mantener a Rinko Takeuchi a su lado._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Cortito, pero buenoXD.

Es un prólogo n.n.

Tengo que decir que lamento si las personalidades no confirma mucho. He mezclado a RInko de el anime con la de el manga, así que perdón si eso molestó.

Nanjiro es pervertido y me viene como anillo al dedoXD. Pero me gusta usar

la sensualidad así que tardarán igual lo suyo en caerXD.

Bueno, me despido que tengo mis fics Ryosaku por continuar n.n y otros nuevos que colgarXD.


	2. Celos, celitos tengo

**¡Hola! Bueno, parece que esta pareja no tiene muchos fans T.T Con lo monos que son :3 XD. Bueno, el caso es que aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, como tocaba hacer n.n**

-Pareja: **Nanjiro-rinko.**

-Capítulos: **No lo sé.**

-Tema:** Romance, humor, celos, sensualidad.**

-Autora:** Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.**

-Lemon:** En su momento.**

-Avisos:** El fic comienza desde que Nanjiro y Rinko se conocieron. Igual dejo detalles a un lado y posiblemente no los meta. Meteré personajes inventados de vez en cuando. Si no los describo demasiado, es que no son importantes.**

**-**La historia de el pasado estará escrita en _cursiva_.

-El presente en letra normal.

**Resumen:**

Recordando su pasado, Nanjiro se recuesta plácidamente sobre la mujer que ama. Nada arrepentido de tenerla, disfrutará de sus recuerdos con la relajación de un marido satisfecho. ¿Qué secretos se esconde en su pasado de noviazgo?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo dos:**

_Celos, celitos tengo..._

Acomodado todavía sobre su mujer, frunció el ceño, frotándose la nariz. Se movió, alzándose, para mirar al pequeño que continuaba golpeando la pelota contra la pared, enrabiado, a su parecer. Sonrió, dejando su mano sujetando su barbilla mientras el codo se acomodaba sobre su pierna doblada. La sintió moverse contra él, apoyar su mejilla en su espalda y acariciarle el vientre levemente. Suspiró ronco y la miró de reojo, encontrándose con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro femenino.

-Por un rato que esté solo, no le pasará nada, Nanjiro-. Habló con sensualidad.

-¿Por qué está enfadado?- Preguntó interesado en la propuesta.

-Quien sabe- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, dejando ver uno de ellos a su marido en modo de sensualidad atrayente-. Igual son celos. Ya está en esa edad.

Humedeció sus labios, tentado a rozar esa piel blanquecina. Dudoso, dirigió una mirada hasta el chico, sonriendo altanero antes de alzarse y tomar a su mujer en brazos.

-Heh… así que en esa edad, ¿eh?

0o0o0o0o0o0

_La luz se adentraba por las rendijas de las persianas cerradas que daban al balcón de aquel hotel. Podría haber ido a la residencia de la universidad, tal y como le tocaría, pero el destino había querido que no fuera así. Sin embargo, no había logrado sacar nada en claro. _

_Suspiró, cepillando sus cabellos sin prisas, maravillada por el toque brilloso que quedaba en cada una de las cepilladas que dejaba sobre sus hebras. El sonido de la puerta del baño la devolvió a la realidad, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y centrarse en su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Qué tan desconsiderado podría llegar a ser ese hombre? Al menos, podría haberse puesto el albornoz, y no aparecer casi como su madre lo trajo al mundo, si no fuera por la toalla que rodeaba sus caderas. ¡Maldita toalla! ¿Es que no podía ser más grande?_

"_Ignóralo"-se ordenó a sí misma._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuo con su cepillado, demasiado poderoso. Si continuaba, se iba a terminar quedar calva. Pero, ¿Cómo demonios podía conservar la seguridad cuando tenía aquel prospecto de hombre tras ella? No había podido ignorar lo que creo en ella, pero tampoco, podía perdonarle el odioso comportamiento que había tenido horas antes._

_Hideki Nao era su profesor especializado en abogacía y se había tomado la molestia de dejar sus bufetes, para trabajar como profesor. No le fue difícil hacerse con los alumnos y ella misma lo admiraba sin poder remediarlo. Lo apreciaba, sí. Pero como un padre, maldita sea. _

_Y Nanjiro parecía haber equivocado por completo su relación. Quizás, por culpa de lo que él mismo había creado en ella. Sobresaltando sus hormonas de una forma demasiado notable. Si hubiera podido en ese momento, habría ido corriendo a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa interior. Pero había tenido la amabilidad de aceptar la invitación de Hideki en cenar._

_Nanjiro se había puesto automáticamente, de mal humor._

_Y ella no comprendía la razón de su malestar. El hombre los había invitado a uno de los más caros restaurantes, sin escatimar en gastos. Él mismo había comido más de lo que nunca le vio hacer y contestó malamente, por no decir con ronquez de enfado, al hombre. Incluso, cuando le habló de tenis. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco y ella no lo sabía?_

_-Nanjiro- le había llamado furtivamente cuando Hideki había ido a los servicios- Compórtate- rogó._

_-Hum- fue toda respuesta._

_-Nan…_

_-No hago nada- espetó molesto- Déjame en paz._

_Había abiertos los ojos sorprendida. Nanjiro nunca la había rechazado de esa forma. Mucho menos, hacer que se sintiera la peor mujer del mundo. En todo el tiempo que habían sido amigos, las bromas habían estado en el aire, incluso rompiendo cualquier cercanía. Si alguno intentaba ligársela, él se metía con ella, arrastrándola a través de todo el lugar y despistando al hombre. Sin embargo, él no necesitaba ser salvado por ella… Porque nunca se lo había pedido. Nanjiro simplemente, era como el viento. Iba a todos lados con la primera mujer que se cruzara en su camino._

_-Disculpad mi tardanza- fue lo que dijo Hideki nada más llegar, mirándolos con curiosidad- ¿son pareja?_

_-No- respondieron ambos a la vez._

_Se miraron de reojo y apartaron las miradas a la vez que sus rostros. Hideki rio divertido por su comportamiento y suspiró, sentándose, bebiendo de su cerveza con pausa relajada. Lo observó con interés. Unos ojos oscuros y cabellos negros, cortos y movibles. Piel blanquecina, manos grandes y boca sensual. Aquel hombre debía de estar recubierto de millones de demandas de casamiento._

_Nanjiro carraspeo a su lado, entregándole la servilleta. Lo miró perpleja, arqueando una ceja sin comprender. Él sonrió cínicamente._

_-Límpiate la baba, Takeuchi, o nos inundaremos con tus fluidos._

_Claro está, que no solo hablaba de su saliva, pues la mirada que le dedicó a su vientre era bastante significativa. Se mordió los labios, tirándole la servilleta a la cara y levantándose. _

_-Hideki-san- había hablado con seguridad- es tarde, gracias por la cena. Me iré a casa._

_-¿A los dormitorios?-Preguntó el hombre levantándose- hace tiempo que no vas por ese lugar._

_-Sí, iré allí- respondió mirándole con intenciones claras de que se ofreciera._

_-Te acompañaré._

_Escuchó a Nanjiro gruñir y alzándose a la vez que Hideki, sujetándola del codo con fuerza._

_-No hará falta- escupió- vamos, Takeuchi._

_Y estiró de ella por todas las calles hasta llegar al hotel. Ni siquiera la dejó coger su llave para ir a su habitación, si no que la empujó en la suya propia, mandándola a que se diera una buena ducha, la cual, para ser sinceros, no rechazó por necesidad de relajarse y olvidar lo sucedió, o, al menos, calmarse para hablar con él de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, cuandito que ella salió de la ducha, él se afanó en entrar y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Ni una sola palabra. Ni una mirada._

_Suspiró de nuevo, mirando el estropicio que se había creado en el pelo y sintió deseos de arrancárselo. En lugar de desenredarlo, lo había enredado. Se movió sobre el taburete inquieta y alzó la mano para dejar el cepillo algo más fuerte de lo que quisiera, sobre el mueble ante ella, usado como peinadora. Pero su mano no llegó a dejar caer el cepillo, pues fue arrancado de esta con cautela._

_-Torpe._

_Lo miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba en la cama tras ella. Momentos después, su cintura sufría el agarre de las grandes manos, sentándola sobre el colchón, entre sus fuertes y largas piernas. Tragó saliva, inquieta. _

_-Mira para adelante- le ordenó frunciendo el ceño._

_Obedeció, demasiado sumisa. Y es que aquella cercanía era demasiado inquietante. Se sentía cómoda entre sus piernas, pero, a la vez, inquieta. Si se movía un poco, sus nalgas rozarían, seguramente, la zona intima del hombre. Si se echaba hacia atrás, quedaría cómodamente tendida sobre el amplio pecho y la respiración que golpeaba contra su nuca, traspasando sus cabellos, tampoco ayudaba. Nada de nada._

_-Nanjiro… yo puedo._

_-No._

_Rinko suspiró ante él. Recta como una dura piedra, se movía con inquietud entre sus piernas. Quizás, sentarla ahí no había sido lo correcto, pero desde que había visto las miradas claramente de deseo en aquel estúpido profesor, sentía que perdía algo la cordura. Había querido ser indiferente, esperando que hubiera sido su imaginación cuando lo conocieron en el parque, pero no. No lo era. No era un error. Claramente, aquel hombre estaba interesado en ella._

_¡Y la muy tonta no se daba cuenta! ¿Cuán de despistada era? Se mordió el labio inferior mientras aferraba entre sus dedos uno de los largos y suaves mechones, cepillándolo con cuidado. De la rabia que le entró, no podía ni hablarla._

_Porque, encima, ella parecía corresponderle. Las miradas que le dedicó a su profesor eran claramente de admiración y notable interés. ¡Si la había visto observarle de una forma tan sensual que solo le faltaba babear por él! ¿Dónde demonios estaba el carácter de aquella mujer que conoció? ¿O es que realmente se había cegado y solo había visto lo que él quiso?_

_Sin darse cuenta, mientras meditaba su furia incipiente, había terminado de cepillar la parte trasera de la nuca. La movió, buscando su frontal, pero Rinko no parecía ansiar moverse._

_-Rinko- llamó con voz seca._

_-¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó en un susurró- ¿por qué te has comportado tan malamente?_

_-No importa, gírate._

_-No- expresó con voz rota, arrebatándole el cepillo- lo demás puedo hacerlo sola._

_Se levantó, alejándose de él, para volver a sentarse sobre el banquillo, terminando por cepillarse el cabello por delante y mover el cepillo entre sus manos, sabiendo que él necesitaría usarlo. Llevar el cabello tan largo, tenía sus pros y sus contras. Suspiró y frotó su sien. No estaba de más hacer el intento._

_-El cepillo- pidió._

_-La respuesta-. Chantajeo mirándole con el ceño fruncido- te lo daré a cambio. _

_-No- negó en un intento de doblegarla- dámelo y te lo diré._

_-¿Te crees que soy tan tonta?_

_Maldita sea, no lo era. Pero, tenía que reconocer que era una gozada molestarla de aquella manera. La nariz siempre se le arrugaba de una forma divertida y los ojos le brillaban intensamente, amenazando tormenta. Daba miedo, tenía que reconocerlo. Aquella era la única mujer que había encontrado en tanto tiempo y que fuera capaz de darle miedo._

_Agachó los ojos mientras suspiraba, perfilando la figura que dejaba verse bajo aquel trozo grande de algodón y tela. Dos largas y formadas piernas se modelaban bajo la obertura de la faldilla del albornoz. Las observó ya con descaro y se lamio los labios, antes de inclinarse y besar la rodilla que quedaba al aire, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe con el cepillo, el cual se afanó en coger y arrancar de los delgados dedos. Un puchero sobrevino el momento._

_-¡Tramposo!- Exigió ella- ¡Devuélvemelo!_

_-Cuando lo use, todo tuyo- sonrió orgulloso- mientras, nada de nada._

_-Al menos respóndeme- suspiró derrotada, algo que debería guardar siempre en su mente- no me enfadaré._

_El ruego, u orden, llegó fuerte contra sus oídos, indicándole que necesitaba una respuesta a su brutal comportamiento. Había parecido ser un maleducado, pero no fue su intención. No al menos, con ella. Aunque la frialdad le había salido sin quererlo ni beberlo._

_-Babeabas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- y el por ti. No hubieras llegado a los dormitorios._

_-¿Qué insinúas?- Preguntó arrugando el ceño en clara molestia- ¿Qué me iba a acostar con él porque sí?_

_Se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Y pensar que horas antes había estado a punto de devorarle la boca por completo. De degustarla y hasta, posiblemente, de rozarse contra ella en necesidad de sentirla. Tragó saliva y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Recordar ese momento, no ayudaría en nada. La había traído a su cuarto sin pensarlo, sabiendo que ella tenía su propia habitación, pero… ¿Y si se iba con aquel hombre sin que él la viera? No había sido buena idea. Sobre todo, desde que había cometido la locura de acercarse tanto a ella._

_Sintió los pasos desnudos acercarse hasta la cama contraria, sin embargo, fue hasta la suya, empujándole del hombro para que la mirase. Se volvió, perezoso, encontrándose con algo que no debía de estar ante los ojos de ningún hombre, sano y con algo de mentalidad pervertida, especialmente, si gustaba de ti. Se humedeció los labios, alzándose. Ella parecía estar relatando algo, contándole alguna historieta, o quizás, continuaba con la idea de sonsacarle información sobre su mal comportamiento, pero dios. Él tenía otras mejores cosas que observar._

_-¡Echizen!- Exclamó Rinko en su oído._

_Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo su mirada, finalmente, hasta sus ojos. Se había cerrado la tela del albornoz por vergüenza. Aquella mirada fijaba era claramente de deseo y seguramente, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, pues el ronco suspiro de perturbación y que se volviera a encoger contra el colchón, sin mirarla, daba señales __de los esfuerzos que hacía para controlarse y respetarla. Aunque fuera un poco. Sonrió, al ver que no la observara. Claramente, Nanjiro podía llegar a ser un caballero. O al menos, respetarla._

_-Oí… si no me quieres decir… está bien- masculló dudosa- pero, yo no quería acostarme con él. Es mi profesor y lo admiro como tal. Me encantan sus clases. Sus enseñanzas. Porque me gusta mi carrera. Tú tienes el sueño de convertirte en el mejor tenista. Yo en abogada. Son diferentes sueños, pero, siguen siendo sueños que podemos cumplir._

_Nanjiro la miró con fijeza. Con interés en sus palabras y le sonrió con seguridad y una mezcla de orgullo, antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla. Ruborizada, se adentró en la cama contraria, dándole también la espalda. Se cubrió con las sábanas y continuo observando la luz que se filtraba por las rendijas, gracias a las farolas cercanas. Sonrió sin poderlo remediar antes de esconder su cabeza bajo las sábanas. _

_Sí. Era un buen sueño. Un sueño que terminaría por cumplir y si podía ser, quería que él también cumpliera el suyo. Y ella estaría a su lado para verlo._

_-Rinko…_

_La voz en medio de la penumbra, únicamente siendo acariciada por la luz de las rendijas, tras que él apagara las luces de la habitación, se hacía intima y perturbable. Su corazón latió desbocadamente y sonrió, rogando que su garganta no dejara escapar ningún sonido que marcara su extraña felicidad a aquella intimidad radiante._

_-Dime….- logró articular con la mayor serenidad posible._

_-Cumplirás tu sueño- prometió- Y yo el mío. Algún día, juntos, los cumpliremos._

_-¿Juntos?- Preguntó más para sí misma que para él._

_Pero el silencio traicionó su mutismo y él lo escuchó. El sonido ronco de una sonrisa orgullosa, rasgando la garganta masculina, la hizo alzarse, en busca del rostro contrario, pero no lo encontró._

_-Sí, juntos- respondió de nuevo y rio fuertemente- necesito un chofer y tu eres la mejor conductora de motos que conozco._

_-¡Ah!_

_Rotura completamente de aquel momento. Lanzó la almohada contra la cama contraria, enfurecida. ¿Por qué jugaba así con sus sentimientos? Le era tan sencillo a él pasar de algo íntimo y romántico, a una broma improvisada, que asustaba._

_-Gracias por la almohada- canturreo la voz masculina._

_Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Echando en falta la almohada que le lanzó y se llamó estúpida a sí misma por sentir morriña para ir a recuperarla. Además, que _

_nada le prometía que regresara a su cama, si volvía a acercarse hasta la de él. Se acurrucó en busca de calor y continuo sonriendo. Por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, se las arreglaban ambos para terminar de romper el hielo que se creaba. Quizás… es que ellos liberaban demasiado calor. No lo sabía._

_Al día siguiente, se despertó antes que él. Lo observó dormir profundamente, hasta roncar dentro de su felicidad dormilona. Se había vestido y arreglado, dispuesta a disculparse con su profesor y, de paso, hacerle alguna que otra pregunta sobre su libro. Dejó una nota sobre la mesa y se marchó, esperando que si Nanjiro iba a buscarla, no montara otro paripé innecesario._

_Hideki había elegido un local corriente para su encuentro, y, para su suerte, bastante concurrido. Nada más encontrarse, el hombre le mostró su bebida favorita y un buen perrito caliente. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, pero todo aquello terminaría en su estómago. Tenía demasiada hambre como para pensar en parecidos y en las miradas de su alrededor._

_-Muchas gracias, sensei- agradeció inclinando levemente la cabeza- se toma muchas molestias. Y, hablando de molestias… Disculpe a Nanjiro. Fue demasiado extraño su comportamiento._

_Hideki sonrió altanero._

_-Es normal que todo macho marque su terreno- explicó encogiéndose de hombros- especialmente, si la hembra es especial. Me vio como un enemigo y se puso en guardia. Es divertido ese hombre._

_Parpadeo, intentando descifrar en qué se parecía Echizen con un animal macho que marcara su terreno y la primera idea que le vino en mente, era Nanjiro haciendo sus necesidades en uno de los árboles de la calle, como los perros. Ahogó una risa entre sus labios y tanteo de nuevo el terreno. Una hembra. ¿Es que Nanjiro quería alejarse porque vio una mujer que anteriormente fuera su conquista? Estúpido hombre._

_-¿Por qué verle con un enemigo?- Preguntó mirándole con atención._

_Hideki se inclinó hacia ella tras expulsar el humo de un cigarrillo que casi le quemaba los dedos, apagándolo en una de las latas terminadas. La sonrisa que le cruzó la cara le iluminó sus ojos de nuevo._

_-Creo que es porque estoy interesado en ti, Takeuchi. Como hombre, no como profesor. ¿Lo comprendes?_

_Otro que la tomaba por tonta. Frunció las cejas y se echó hacia atrás en el banquillo._

_-Le comprendo- afirmó-. Pero yo solo le veo como profesor- respondió sin tapujos. La verdad era justa siempre- lo siento._

_-No es necesario que me veas ahora como hombre- refunfuñó él completamente decidido- puedes hacerlo mediante me vas conociendo._

_-Se está sobrepasando, pro-fe-sor- canturreo una voz tras ellos- no debería de ligar con sus alumnas. Le pueden expulsar._

_Desvió la mirada en busca de la figura, encontrándoselo sentado en una de las mesas, con una lata de ponta entre sus manos y un bocadillo en la otra. Nanjiro sonreía abiertamente._

_-Por cierto, no soy ningún animal en celo que necesita ir marcando terreno ante una mujer._

_-Nanjiro, no comiences- expresó asombrada._

_-Pues vámonos- rezongó bostezando-. Este hombre es un pesado. No sabe tenis. No me interesa._

_Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que la dedicó, mostraba algo demasiado difuso. El mensaje era bien claro. "O vienes conmigo, o te quedas ahí". No es que quisiera obligarla. Tampoco hacer que se sintiera obligada. Le daba la oportunidad de seguir con él. Dejar al profesor tras sus pasos. Él había prometido esa noche que cumplirían sus sueños juntos y ella había aceptado la oferta. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás._

_-Vámonos-, aceptó levantándose._

_Se inclinó ante el asombrado profesor, que tartamudeo para intentar detenerles, pero no pudo. Nanjiro le dejó la cuenta, mientras le mostraba la lengua y marcaba su posesión con su brazo, rodeando la cintura de la mujer a su lado. Sí, podía haber estado celoso de ese berzotas. Podía haber querido marcar terreno de una forma demasiado abrupta, pero, ahora, lo haría de otra manera que le gustaba más._

_Buscó el rostro contrario a su lado y sonrió con diversión cuando la vio intentando caminar a su par. Arqueo una ceja en busca de una respuesta y tamborileó los dedos sobre la estrecha cintura, llamando así su atención._

_-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó divertido._

_-Juntos, dijiste- respondió ella mirando el suelo- intento caminar a la vez que tú para que se cumpla._

_-Bien, entonces, mejor así._

_Y la alzó en brazos, corriendo como locos por las calles, mientras ella reía divertida, deteniéndose cuando alcanzaron el primer trozo de césped libre. La tendió bajo su cuerpo, observándola con atención, alejando un torpe mechón de su rostro y sonriendo altanero al centrarse en su mirada._

_-Te atrapé._

_-Puede- picó ella divertida-. ¿Sabes que pesas?_

_-Sí- respondió orgulloso-, ¿quieres ver cómo puedo pesar más sobre ti?_

_Rinko se movió inquieta. Aunque no perdió del todo su compostura. Entrecerró los ojos, moviéndose contra él en un intento de liberarse. No la dejó, observando sus respuestas curioso._

_-¿Qué?- Preguntó arto de el silencio._

_-Me clavo una piedra- respondió molesta- ¿Por qué no pruebas a tumbarte tu y lo notarás?_

_Rio incrédulo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello contrario, para mirarla seductor._

_-Lo siento, pero el día que esté debajo de ti, será en una cama mientras te haga el amor. _

_Enterró su rostro finalmente en el cuello, besando la piel antes de alzarse y tomarla de las manos para alzarla. La lanza ya había sido lanzada, ahora, solo quedaba que la diana decidiera aceptar el blanco, y no que fuera un fallo inútil. Rinko era una caja de sorpresas y, aunque había aceptado sus celos, quizás, no aceptaría sus deseos. Quizás, hacer abiertamente una declaración de ese tipo, no era la idónea. Era una mujer y capaz de ser como muchas, que ansiaban palabras de amor y etc. De cosas bonitas. ÉL mismo las había usado falsamente para buscar amor vano. Ahora, por alguna razón, no ansiaba meter la pata._

_No con Rinko…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Notas autora:**

Bien, ya terminó. Me quedó más larguito que el anterior y lo hice en una tarde, tras terminar "El plan de mi madre", pues estaba bien inspirada para hacerlo, aunque igual no guste. Es de clase celos, aunque no se confesaránXD. Al igual, que una leve declaración, modo by Nanjiro pervertidoXD.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, unicamente, dar las gracias a Arihdni y Ja-chan por su siempre ayuda, así como a las personas que me dejaron rw que me animaron a continuarlo n.n. Espero que el Nanrin tenga vida en esta historia y sea de su agrado n.n


	3. metedura de pata parte 1

**Lo sé, lo SÉ. Les parece asquerosamente corto, pero... es así. Hoy día no tengo la cabeza muy para poder publicar un fic en condiciones, por ciertos problemas que tengo y ante la cercanía de una fecha circunstancial, menos todavía. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor y me quedó lo peor. Al menos, le prometo que el próximo quedará mejor.**

**Perdonen que no ponga ni los avisos u.u.**

* * *

Acarició las largas piernas mientras respiraba agitado, sonriendo contra la blanquecina piel. Los duros pezones rozaban su pecho, alzados por el final de un nuevo orgasmo. Ella gemia entre jadeos imploriosos y se dejaba acariciar, con cansancio. La humedad de su sexo lo incitaba a continuar con las caricias, pero sabía que ella necesitaba un respiro. Lo había aprendido tantos años haciéndole el amor.

-Nanjiro...- llamó con voz cansada- quiero dormir...- rogó acurrucándose contra él.

-No puedo quedarme- recordó- el niño está fuera.

Una sonrisa se disparó de los labios hinchados, mientras una mano suave y sumamente cariñosa le acarició la mejilla.

-Ves...- indicó con morriña- iré dentro de un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Y besándole la frente, salió de la cama. Las sábanas revueltas fueron alzadas por él, cubriéndola antes de vestirse. El muchacho que había estado observando antes de yacer entre los brazos de su mujer, había cesado de jugar y descansaba dormitando bajo la campana, mientras un viejo gato descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Sonrió divertido.

-Mada mada dana...

--

_El aire fresco torturaba su rostro en cada zancada que daba. El frio calaba entre sus ropas, refrescando el calor que inundaba su piel. No era la hora idónea para estar corriendo, pero al menos, así podía despejar su mente. Últimamente, su vida iba dando rumbos que la desconcertaban. Una montaña rusa que se alzaba y caía cuando menos lo esperaba. Y todo era por culpa de él._

_Nanjiro Echizen._

_¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? Cierto que siempre lo había visto como un pervertido. El hombre perdía los ojos en las posaderas de cualquier mujer bonita que veía, pero si se fijaba, la única que terminaba recibiendo contacto físico, era ella. Y es que desde aquella abrupta declaración en el césped, Nanjiro se había vuelto más pulposo que nunca. _

_Aunque debía de reconocer que a ella no le molestaba demasiado._

_Y precisamente por eso, estaba corriendo ahora. Momentos antes habían tenido un gran desliz. Nunca hubiera pensado que Nanjiro sería sonámbulo y terminaría por adentrarse en su cama. Todo hubiera ido bien, sí, si al menos, no hubiera decidido pegarla contra él y frotar su pantorrilla contra su sexo. No pudo soportarlo y escapó._

_Lo peor de todo sería... mirarle después a la cara._

_-Lenta._

_Se volvió hacia la voz, recibiendo un toque en la frente y un adelanto. Nanjiro pasó ante ella, corriendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y sacaba su lengua en son de burla. Frotó su frente incrédula y por mala suerte, cayó en el pique, siguiéndole. Tendría que comenzar a recordarse la gran diferéncia física que había entre ellos._

_-Floja- Insultó mientras retrocedía hasta ella, sentándose a su lado- deberías de entrenar más._

_-Solo me interesa mantenerme en forma, no correr rápido sobre una pista de tenis- se defendió molesta- normal que seas más rápido._

_-No- negó él estirándose- soy más alto y fuerte que tu, porque nací hombre- se enorgulleció antes de sonreir pervertidamente- por eso, podré darte muuuucho placer._

_-¿No es algo temprano para decir esas cosas?- Exclamó avergonzada mientras se levantaba._

_Su muñeca quedó presa entre una de las grandes manazas. El impulso la hizo encontrarse con el rostro del hombre, serio y de mirada sinceramente sensual. Parpadeó, algo inquieta y con deseos de soltarse._

_-Por la mañana, por la noche. Cualquier hora te tendría bajo mi cuerpo- expresó irónico- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte el amor._

_Gimió frustrada y se encogió sobre sí misma. ¿Cómo podía hablar de sexo tan fácilmente él cuando ella se moría de la vergonzosa sensación que despertaba aquella sinceridad en su cuerpo? Era increible. Agradable. Pero muy vergonzosa. Y eso parecía divertir a Nanjiro, pues había clavado su mirada en su pecho, lamiéndose los labios. Desbió la mirada hasta el lugar también._

_-¡Ey!- Exclamó cubriéndose._

_Jadeó incrédula. Sus senos había reaccionado tensándose. Se soltó del agarre en su muñeca y regresó hasta el hotel a grandes pasos. Sabiéndose seguida por él, hizo amano de adentrarse en el servicio. Quería escapar._

_-Basta- ordenó Nanjiro atrapándola nuevamente- deja de huir._

_-Dé... déjame- rogó volteando el rostro- esto se complica demasiado._

_-Únicamente sientes._

_Jadeó frustrada y sintió el final de su escape cuando la dura pared chocó contra su espalda y la inmensa figura de Nanjiro acorralándola. Una excusa. Cualquiera. Una que hiciera que su cuerpo se calmara y él sintiera asco de tocarla. _

_-Estoy sudada- excusó._

_-Sudarás igual- sonrió divertido- te haré sudar._

_-Nan..._

_-Shu..._

_Le divertia. Tenía que confesarlo. Verla acorralada de esa forma. Temblando por los resultados que creaba en su cuerpo. Gimiendo frustrada por no poder controlar su excitación. Ella no era un hombre que tuviera el sexo notable para dar a notar que estaba excitada. Pero tenía otras cosas que realmente le agradaban a él. Unos atributos bastantes planceteros. Y él podía demostrárselo._

_Movió sus dedos sobre los temblorosos labios, apretando suavemente en busca de un gemido. No tardó en llegar y sonrió orgulloso, acercando su boca a la contraria, continuó torturandola, hasta encontrar la humeda lengua muy a su disposición. Su pulgar la acarició y su boca la atrajo cuando vio la oportunidad._

_Un gemido. Ronco y ansiado. Su pecho rozándose contra ella. Aplastando las cumbres que le volvía loco, tensas y sensitivas. Malicioso, se movió repetitivamente._

_-No... no hagas... eso- rogó con voz henchida de placer._

_-Lo haré- y repitió la acción._

_Rinko gimió nuevamente y tembló bajó él. Una de las delgadas manos se posicionó en su espalda, arañándole hasta atrapar la tela de su ropa entre sus dedos. Deslizó la mano desde la barbilla hasta la nuca, acariciando la piel con cuidado y empujando el cuerpo femenino contra él._

_Adictivas a aquel cuerpo, resbalaron hasta las nalgas femeninas, apresándolas para alzarla y sujetarla con sus caderas, mostrándole la incipiente portuberancia en su pantalón._

_-Dios...- gimió contra su boca abriendo los ojos de par en par- no... puede ser..._

_-Lo es- sonrió altivo- y nada de operado. Ven. A la cama._

_La cargó sin dejar de besarla. La sintió temblar bajo él cuando la dejó con suavidad sobre el blando colchón. Y se volvió menos cuerdo que antes. Ni siquiera se aseguró que ella sintiera. SI temblaba. Derepente, solo buscaba colmar cierto placer que le apretaba interiormente._

_-Na... Nanjiro- gimió dolorida- detente... por favor... deténte._

_Abrió los ojos de par, apartándose rápidamente. ¿Dónde había quedado la idea de ser uno? ¿Dónde estaba sus principios, aquellos que había jurado no perder jamás con ella? Demonios. Todo al traste. Golpeó con los puños la cama y se alejó, cubriéndola con la ropa que encontró y marchándose._

_Seguramente, Rinko estaría frustrada. Dolida. Pero había logrado despertarle antes de tiempo y no había sido demasiado grave. No había usurpado el material virginal. Alquiló una de las raquetas en la cancha de tenis más cercana y decidió jugar un rato. Necesitaba descargarse y cuando más, mejor._

_Lloró. De rabia. ¿Qué había hecho mal para excitarlo de aquella manera? ¿Dónde fue el hombre pasional, convertido repentinamente en algo demasiado excitado? La había asustado. Demonios. Era su primera vez. No la quería así. Sería una ñoñería pero era la verdad. Si era con Nanjiro, quería otra cosa._

_Frunció las cejas mientras dejaba el agua acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo y sonrió irónica._

_-¿Por qué... tiene que ser él?- se abraza a sí misma- despierta de una vez... Rinko Takeuchi..._

_--_

_Regresar a la habitación del hotel resultaba bastante torturoso. Pero, más torturoso le resultó descubrir que la estancia se encontraba vacia. La ropa femenina había desaparecido. Hasta el cepillo y los perfumes. Ni una nota. Nada. Estaba solo. Ella le había abandonado por mostrar otra clase de careta durante un momento que, seguramente, para ella era especial. Porque..._

_¿Rinko era virgen? _

_Sí. Por esas formas de responder. Esas sensaciones que la hacían enloquecer. Tenía que serlo._

_Se dejó caer sobre la cama y ocultó sus ojos bajo su brazo. Furioso, apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos. La agonía de su pecho comenzó a crecer. Imposible de apacigüarla. _

_Su teléfono móvil rompió su lastimoso pensamiento. Abrió el aparato incrédulo y se levantó de golpe._

**Dentro de tres semanas, habitación 133 del hotel Mirage. Hablaremos entonces. Rinko.**

0o0o0o0

Lo siento...


	4. Cumpliendo la meta

**Hola. Bueno, tras tiempo tocaba este capítulo. He estado con otras cosas y recuperándome, pero aquí lo traigo. Lo único malo es que no pude corregirlo T.T Así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía o errores que pueda haber. (Mi msn está roto de nuevo T:T). Pero bueno, a nadie le importa esto últimoxDD.**

-Pareja: **Nanjiro-rinko.**

-Capítulos: **No lo sé.**

-Tema:** Romance, humor, celos, sensualidad.**

-Autora:** Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.**

-Lemon:** En su momento.**

-Avisos:** El fic comienza desde que Nanjiro y Rinko se conocieron. Igual dejo detalles a un lado y posiblemente no los meta. Meteré personajes inventados de vez en cuando. Si no los describo demasiado, es que no son importantes.**

**-**La historia de el pasado estará escrita en _cursiva_.

-El presente en letra normal.

**Resumen:**

Recordando su pasado, Nanjiro se recuesta plácidamente sobre la mujer que ama. Nada arrepentido de tenerla, disfrutará de sus recuerdos con la relajación de un marido satisfecho. ¿Qué secretos se esconde en su pasado de noviazgo?

* * *

**Capítulo tres:**

_Cumpliendo la meta._

Alzó la cabeza sobre el cojín y se alzó, caminando lentamente hacia la figura que dormitaba bajo la campana. Estaba tan dormido que ni cuenta se había dado de que el frio comenzaba a hacerse notar y si no se alejaba, pillaría un buen resfriado.

-Ey, shonen, despierta- llamó agitándolo del pecho- pillarás un resfriado. Date un baño y vete a la cama.

El joven abrió sus ojos, mirándole levemente antes de bostezar y terminar por afirmar con la cabeza y obedecer a regañadientes. El claro y notorio enfado que llevaba encima no había desaparecido ni siquiera tras desfogarse con una pelota que había terminado rota por la mitad y una siesta bastante larga. Pero con lo fácil de sueño que era, estaba seguro de que cuando pusiera la oreja sobre la almohada, terminaría nuevamente dormido.

Y él... bueno, él podría retomar una nueva sesión de caricias placenteras y miradas que provocaban jadeos en la que era su esposa desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se lamió los labios.

-¡Ey, Shonen! ¡Date prisa!

--

_Una clamante lluvIa había decidido terminar por romper los pocos ánimos que se había dado para llevar a cabo tal acción. Con la mano posada sobre la ventanilla de la furgoneta que se había llevado tras su fuga de aquella habitación del hotel, observó las frias gotas calar el cristal. El hotel estaba frente a ella. Tenía que preparalo todo._

_Ya había pagado la habitación. Comprado los enseres necesarios para lo que tenía pensado vivir con él, pero el miedo hacia que sus piernas temblaran. No entendía cómo demonios había podido conducir hasta ese lugar sin tropezar al cambiar el freno por el acelerador._

_Movió la cabeza negativamente. Estaba asustada. Demasiado. Tres largas semanas sin verle. Sin hablarse. Dios, parecía que se iba a encontrar en una cita a ciegas con una persona que no conocía. ¿Y si Nanjiro había cambiado totalmente? Tenía miedo de que cuando la figura masculina se adentrase en aquella habitación la mirara de forma indiferente, tomándola por una fresca._

_Pero la idea era hablar. Comentar lo que había sucedido. VOlver, aunque fuera solo eso, a tener la misma amistad que antes. Olvidar que las manos grandes y cálidas la habían tocado hasta en lo más profundo de su piel. Que la había besado tan alocadamente que la asustó. Nanjiro no lo era. Lo sabía. Pero ella sí._

_Una virgen mujer, futura abogada y, si perdía a Nanjiro, soltera. Se había tomado muy a pecho esa conclusión y como muchas otras enamoradas, pensó que únicamente existía él, cuando detrás, podrían haber muchos hombres. Esperando. Impacientes por hacerla feliz. Sin embargo, ella se había encaprichado celosamente de él._

_La agonía había sido dura. Le había dado de plazo tres semanas con deseos de que fuera a buscarla. De que no soportara estar sin ella y se dejara ver por las instalaciones de la universidad. Pero no fue así. Ni siquiera por los dormitorios como si fuera un vulgar ladrón de ropa interior. Nanjiro nunca apareció. Ni la llamó._

_La inquietante idea de que se hubiera ido con otra mujer la hizo insultarse a sí misma. Había perdido, ¿o tenía otra oportunidad? Nanjiro era fácil de cortejar siempre y cuando tuvieras los encantos necesarios. Ella no los poseía. Sería negativa, pero veía todo lo que los demás se negaban a ver._

_Y todavía sin tenerlas todas consigo misma, en medio de aquella turbulencia, le había enviado un mensaje para quedar. Seguramente, ya habría sido borrado del móvil del hombre y olvidado. Pero igualmente, si se iba a llevar el peor plantón de su vida, que mejor que tener resguardado un buen apoyo para ese momento. Al menos, disfrutaría de la habitación._

_Descendió del coche tras suspirar repetidas veces y con seriedad, subió a la habitación. El precio pagado compensaba completamente todos los lujos que le ofrecia aquella maravilla. Sobretodo, aunque no lo confesara, la cama. Un redondel cubierto por sábanas rojas y cortinas por igual. Maravillada, no pudo esquivar la tentación y caer sobre esta en un placer de imaginación._

_Tuvo que cerrar sus piernas y sentarse sobre sus rodillas para sentir que aquello era únicamente causa de sus fantasias y no reales. Jadeó nuevamente y meneó la cabeza._

_Ya imaginaría si no lograba tener su suerte._

_--_

_Cabreado. Esa era la palabra justa que había salido de su contrincante justo al perder. Sí. Cierto que se había pasado, pero estaba inquieto y furioso. Jamás en todos sus años había tenido que soportar la espera por ver a una mujer y desde luego, sus sueños eran los peores consejeros imaginarios que podía tener a su lado. De tan solo pensar en cómo y dónde estaría ella, le irritaba._

_Había revisado el estúpido mensaje tropecientas veces y ningún otro llegó después. Tampoco él había tenido la delicadeza de enviar una respuesta. Estaba demasiado sorprendido con aquella noticia. Ella decidía dónde deseaba hablar. Se sentía como los perros. El macho siempre tenía que ir donde la hembra para que la monta fuera satisfactoria._

_Había intentado ir a verla y él mismo se había llamado estúpido por tener la necesidad imperiosa de ver a una mujer. Con las muchas que había en todos lugares. Pero no. Le era imposible. Lo había intentando. Ni bebiendo era capaz de terminar con otra mujer. ¡Y eso que apenas la había tocado! ¡Esa maldita virgen! Hacía con él lo que quería. Un peón estúpido que correría hasta aquella estùpida habitación cuando fuera la hora correcta._

_Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, se tensó notablemente. ¿Qué demonios quería hablar ella tras ese tiempo separados? Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó su rostro para que quedara empapada con el agua que salía de la duchera. Con solo cerrar los ojos podía imaginársela lanzándole hasta la mismísima cama del hotel por pervertido. Pero, ¿qué demonios? Únicamente se dejó llevar por las cosas que el cuerpo de ella provocaron en el de él._

_-Mierda..._

_Miró amenazadoramente su entrepierna. No cesaba de reaccionar. Con tan solo imaginársela nuevamente, sentía que estallaría. Maldiciendo entre dientes, giró el botón de agua fria. Cuando su miembro decidió que ya era hora de dejar de ansiar algo que no obtendría, salió, deseando calor. El invierno, comenzaba a caer._

_-¡Ey, Echizen!- Exclamó una sensual voz- ¿Todavía estás sin vestir? Tengo otros asuntos que atender._

_Sonrió divertido y abrió la puerta del vestuario, apresando entre sus brazos a la sinuosa pelirroja, que gritó asustada._

_-Katterine- llamó- frio._

_-¡Qué te caliente otra!_

_Un gran libro de texto cayó sobre su cabeza, dejándolo noqueado y viendo las estrellas más de cerca de lo que jamás vería. Katterien Lamour era una francesa recien llegada y se habían conocido tras aceptar la solicitud de darle unas clases de tenis a cambio de ser llevado en su coche a los partidos. Debería de sacarse el carnet cuanto antes, pero era un bago y, tenía que confesar, que siempre le había gustado ser llevado por RInko._

_-Venga- suspiró la joven- hoy tenias una cita especial, ¿Verdad?_

_-Hum, ¿y qué?- Preguntó con fingido desinterés._

_-¿Irás vestido en chandal? No, ¿Verdad?_

_Afirmó con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que Rinko lo veía de esa manera, ¿qué importaba? Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y tras que ella pusiera el grito en el cielo, se vio arrastrado a una boutique. Parte de los ingresos que había obtenido aquel día tras el partido, fueron desechados en ropa._

_-Y un último detalle- añadio Katterine antes de dejarle marchar- esto. Y... Echizen... Creo que los hombres japoneses no aceptan nunca que se les diga que hacer, pero... ¿no crees que ella vale la pena?_

_Suspiró antes de descender e inclinarse contra la ventanilla._

_-Ey, Katterine, ya no será necesario que vengas a recogerme más- cerró su ojo izquierdo en un simple guiño- bye._

_La puerta del hotel quedó ante sus ojos, acarició su mentón antes de decidirse y llamarse estúpido por dudar. ¿Dónde demonios había quedado el valor que años después heredarían sus herederos? Seguramente, sus descendientes se reirían de él si le vieran en ese momento, dudando de si ir o no ir en busca de aquella molesta mujer. Molesta, porque le hacía ser completamente diferente._

_--_

_Encendió las velas y sopló ligeramente, inspirando el aroma desprendido por estas. Un dulce olor que le haría pasar las últimas largas horas de la noche. Miró el reloj nuevamente y su mirada se entristeció. La hora había pasado y Nanjiro no se había presentado. _

_Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cruzando sus piernas desnudas bajo la camisa del pijama azulado masculino. La había comprado hacía tres días y le había parecido demasiado sexy como para dejar pasar la oportunidad._

_-Estúpido Echizen- se quejó mientras agarraba el mando de la televisión- no sabe que se pierde._

_Encendió la llamada caja tonta y entrecerró los ojos. Sus instintos le negaba rendirse y ponerse a llorar, pero su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse ante la idea de que realmente era tarde. Nunca debió de esperar tanto, sobretodo, conociendo a Nanjiro. Se echó hacia atrás y gimió abruptamente al sentir unos leves repiqueos en la puerta. El maldito botones nuevamente preguntado si necesitaba algo._

_-¿Qué?- Exclamó nada más abrir la puerta, con los nervios a punto de explotar. Su boca quedó abierta al instante-. Im... posible..._

_-Maldita lluvia- se quejó la voz masculina- estropeó todo._

_Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Empapado completamente, con una rosa roja magullada por el viento y las frias gotas y una caja de bombones que había terminado cayendo en algún improvisto charco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a reir._

_-¡No te rias!- Exclamó malhumorado- estoy empapado._

_Estiró de él para que entrara y buscó rápidamente un albornoz y se lo entregó mientras lo empujaba hasta el baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró, todavía reía sin poder controlarse. Su pecho estaba desbocado. Su cuerpo temblaba de hiriente felicidad y excitación extraña. Le escuchó maldecir la lluvia que había estropeado los presentes y el traje mientras se duchaba._

_Observó la rosa y sonrió, acariciando los pétalos suaves y delicados entre las yemas de sus dedos. Los bombones serían totalmente incomestibles, pero aquella preciosa rosa, podía conservarla cuanto deseara. Por mucho que se marchitara. Buscó en su macuto uno de los libros y la escondió entre las hojas tras secarla. _

_Suspirando, observó con atención el libro hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante y cierta melancolía la hizo sonreir con tristeza. Nanjiro frunció el ceño, sin dejar de frotar su cabello bajo la toalla de mano. Había decidido optar por la toalla en sus caderas y el albornoz había vuelto a su lugar correspondiente._

_-Odio los albornoces- masculló sin dejar de observarla- y empiezo a sentir simpatía por las partes superiores de los pijamas._

_Llevó automáticamente las manos hasta el filo del pijama, estirando de este con intenciones de cubrir sus largas piernas, las cuales eran indudablemente observadas por los posesivos ojos._

_-Bien- interrumpió él carraspeando y caminando hacia la cama, sentándose cómodamente- ¿Qué querías? Tres semanas después..._

_Parpadeó, intentando averiguar por qué aquel repentino cambio. La voz masculina sonaba ronca, pero las acciones de Echizen no cooperaban con el temblor de aquellas grandes manos que intentaban distraerse con el secado de su cabello. Carraspeó antes de sentarse en la butaca contraria. Demonios, no quería hacerlo, pero su torpe cuerpo no cedía ni se atrevía a sentarse a su lado. Él pareció no darle importancia._

_Que equivocada podía estar aquella mujer si pensaba que sus reacciones no creaban nada en él. Se mordía la lengua y mantenía ocupadas unas manos que estaban totalmente dispuestas a lanzarse sobre ella. Aquel maldito pijama lo había molestado nada más que la puerta fue abierta y ahora, le estaba poniendo cardiaco._

_Las delgadas piernas femeninas quedaban totalmente sensual en su apogeo y se moría de ganas por arrodillarse y besarlas. Tocarlas. Sentir el aroma, la suavidad..._

_-Yo... creo que deberíamos de olvidar lo que sucedió._

_Abrió los ojos de par en par, clavando su sorprendido mirar en la alfombra rojiza. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Olvidar el maldito sentimiento de deseo que le hizo perder la cordura y ansiarla como nunca lo había hecho? ¿Estaba loca o estaba jugando con él? Joder, si quería decirle que iban a dejar de verse y no quería estar con él, ¡que no lo torturara con aquella maldita prenda!_

_Furioso, apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas mientras dejó que la toalla cubriera parte de su rostro, manteniendo la rabia que su quijada pudiera demostrar a aquella mujer. Definitivamente, era la única que le estaba volviendo loco. Y no únicamente sexual._

_-No... quiero decir que no me importara... pero... es... es mejor olvidarlo. Pero... también quiero saber tu opinión._

_Apretó los dientes más fuerte. ¿Su opinión? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo decirle a una mujer que no pensaba olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos a menos que la odiara a muerte? Aunque al menos, tenía lo de que sí le importó. ¿Aquello podría significar una mera esperanza?_

_-...-_

_-Nanjiro, di alguna cosa. No te quedes callado- se quejó sorprendida. ¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Es que necesitaba que se lo dijera todo claramente?- Ey..._

_-Me largo._

_Se alzó bruscamente, sin mirarla. No sabía exactamente si aquello estaba siendo coherente o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que por primera vez, una mujer le estaba dando calabazas y aprovechándose de un desliz a la hora de amarla. Las manos de Rinko lo sorprendieron._

_Cálidas y temblorosas aferraban su antebrazo con inseguridad. Intentó ver sus ojos, pero estos habían sido completamente cubiertos por el cabello castaño que caía alborotado sobre el rostro y la respiración inquieta no tardó en señalarle claramente que lloraba._

_-Ey, Rinko...- masculló intranquilo._

_Pero no recibió contestación alguna. Molestó, colocó dos de sus dedos sobre la frente contraria, empujándola hasta el punto que la hizo caer sobre las sábanas rojas del mullido colchón. Al instante, ella cubrió sus ojos con su brazo._

_-Idiota- insultó repentinamente en un susurro- no comprendes nada... no entiendes nada de lo que hay aquí... la vergüenza que me da y encima, cuando creía que te estabas dando cuenta, no te enteras de nada. Idiota- repitió._

_Confuso, miró a su alrededor. El olor dulce que había sentido escapaba de las velas encendidas. Las cortinas apenas dejaban pasar luz suficiente, únicamente, la que la farola regalaba sobre el colchón. Las gotas heladas caían sobre el cristal, sin lograr turbar la calidez de la calefacción. Sábanas rojas. Una mujer únicamente vestida en pijama. Y, de remate, una caja de preservativos sobre la almohada. _

_Desde luego que era un idiota._

_Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y dejó caer la tolla de su cabeza contra el suelo, furioso por su estupidez. ¿Olvidar tremenda vergüenza y usurparla por una romántica velada? Claro. Era fácil de comprender. Pero había tenido que hacerla llorar para darse cuenta de algo tan sencillo. _

_Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a reirse a carcajadas._

_La rabía y vergüenza comenzaban a anidarse en su interior. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento, se levantaría y le golpearía aquel musculado torso de deportista despitado que tenía. Demonios. Estaba idiota, ¿ o qué? Como podía haber pasado por alto algo así. Lo había preparado todo. Hasta había guardado fresas y algo de comida en la mininevera. _

_¡Y aquel necio solo se le ocurría reirse! ¡Como si de un niño pequeño se tratara!_

_Sus ganas de golpearle se calmaron cuando sintió el peso contrario sobre parte del costado derecho y su muñeca ser apresada por la manaza masculina. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y jadeó infantilmente acogida por un puchero._

_-Rinko- llamó roncamente el hombre- voy a besarte._

_Afirmó inconsciente con la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos, esperando, temblando, anhelando. El calor poderoso de aquella boca no tardó en cubrirla al completo. Sus labios correspondieron, empujándose fuertemente contra los contrarios, deseando más de aquellas agradables caricias._

_-Abre- ordenó ronco- abre los labios._

_Demasiado obediente, obedeció y él invadió con suavidad su boca. _

_La mano en su cadera la obligó a pegarse contra él, sentirle. Su cuerpo duro y tensado. Su olor. Su fuerza. Y su excitación. ¡Dios! Aquella excitación no podía ser por culpa de ese beso. Un beso que comenzaba a volverla loca. Ansiada de aire y molesta por tener que romper el contacto, gimió._

_Los castaños ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, observando las curvas creadas por su cuerpo bajo aquella camisa de dormir. Con un fruncimiento de cejas, inclinó su rostro hasta su cuello, lamiendo su garganta hasta el mentón, obligándola a que echara la cabeza hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué prefieres...?- Preguntó ronco- por encima de la tela..._

_Agitada, infantilmente desesperada por no saber qué debía de responder, porque no sabía a que se refería, le miró dolida. Él sonrió, volviendo a besarla en un pasional beso mientras la mano en su cadera se abrió totalmente sobre su vientre, deslizándose con lentitud hasta el valle de sus senos._

_Él debería de encontrar el correcto. El que más placer le ejerciera. Y descubrirlo, era toda una aventura que no deseaba perderse. Mordisqueando sus labios y mirándola con una intensidad intolerante para ella, que la hacía jadear nerviosamente agitada, la gran manaza se posó sobre su pecho derecho._

_El seno al completo quedó atrapado en la palma y con gestos justos, movió en círculos estas sobre el blando seno. Engullía el pezón. La aureola. Enteramente masajeado con sus cinco dedos. Se alzó contra él cuando la dureza que sobresalía de la tela fue apresada entre dos de los dedos, y estirada sin previo aviso._

_Un gritito escapó de su garganta. Y él sonrió._

_-No duele...- jadeó, asombrada- dijeron que dolía._

_-Nunca escuches lo que otro digan- recomendó, demasiado interesado en abrir el botón de aquella maldita camisa- solo siente._

_Ella afirmó, gimiendo ante la tardez por volver a recibir las caricias. Al ver que tan rápido fue abierto el impedimento y su seno quedó completamente a su merced, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada._

_-¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó roncamente._

_Nanjiro parecía realmente el experto que siempre había creido y cuando sus dedos rozaron con suavidad exploraba el rosado puntito, comprendió que lo era. Los celos que hubiera podido sentir, quedaron aplacados ante el placer que eso le podría otorgar. Ahora, sí estaba consciente y parecía anhelar torturarla con aquella arma sexual._

_Sin darse cuenta, él se había inclinado sobre su cuello, besándolo repetidas veces mientras sus senos eran comprometidos en un acto cercano con ambas manos. Bajo la tela, y bajo la piel ardiente de aquella mano. Era tan distinto y sentía tanto placer de dos formas diferentes, que no logró controlar su garganta ni su cuerpo._

_Extrañamente, pese a que las caricias estaban siendo otorgadas a aquella parte superior de su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de cerrar sus piernas y hacer que sus muslos se encontraran repetidas veces, mientras sus caderas se alzaban, inquietas. En busca de algo que desconocía._

_-¿Qué... me sucede...?- Gimió, sorprendida y sumamente alterada._

_-Sientes- respondió él._

_Con ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, la recorrió con la mirada. Takeuchi volteó el rostro al verle lamerse los labios. Aquella simple mirada era capaz de acariciarla sin necesidad de roces carnales. O estaba demasiado excitada. Su mente virginal comenzó a dispararse._

_Sin embargo, ella estaba muy lejos de comprender lo que estaba creando en él. Tumbanda tan delicadamente, con la camiseta caida por su cuerpo y una fina lencería. El deseo de ver el contraste de aquella piel con las sábanas, le quemó la columna totalmente, hasta que toda su sangre se agolpó en compañero de fatigas._

_-Alza los hombros- ordenó suavemente._

_Debía de ser paciente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con una mujer sin experiencia y no quería cometer nuevamente aquel estúpido fallo que había torturado su mente y cuerpo durante tres largas semanas. AL cuerno. Que su mejor amigo explotara._

_Rinko obedeció y con suavidad, deslizó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros, dejando la tela caer y separarse de aquel cuerpo. No tardó en lanzar aquel maldito pijama lo más lejos posible y volvió a sentir deseos de perder la cordura cuando la vio todavía más bulnerable que antes._

_Acarició distraidamente uno de los erectos pezones, delineando las curvas hasta llegar al ombligo. Al instante, la respiración femenina aumentó. Humedeciéndose los labios, lo miró asustada. De prisa, recordó._

_Fingiendo y dándose un momento para tranquilizarse de aquel abrupto deseo, delineo el redondel en el centro del vientre, antes de cogerle las muñecas de nuevo._

_-Tócame- ordenó con suavidad._

_Bien. Eso podía parecer sencillo. Le había visto muchas veces sin camiseta. Hasta en son de broma le había empujado, pero jamás había tomado aquel gesto de esa manera. Tocarle. Moreno. De piel estirada y fuerte. Marcada por los duros entrenamientos. Sus dedos podrían tocarle sin problemas, ¿verdad?_

_Tragó, sintiendo como las yemas se acercaban a la dura piel y se perdían en el calor. Jadeó aliviada, como si acabara de descubrir que no había peligro alguno con aquel roce. Lo palpó al completo. El pecho fortalecido. El duro vientre marcado con los abdominales. Los brazos fuertes y poderosos que la sujetaban. El cuello, el rostro. Los largos y húmedos cabellos que caían sobre los hombros de él. Las largas piernas. Oh, dios. Debía de detenerse antes de que su mano osara subir más de la rodilla. La toalla todavía continuaba en las caderas masculinas y no sería ella quien la quitara, se prometio._

_Repitió las caricias una vez, notando como los músculos se tensaban ante cada movimiento de sus dedos. Embelesada con aquel rostro que nunca había visto, se atrevió a tocarle. Nanjiro engulló uno de sus dedos dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, creando cierta dosis de placer vergonzoso en ella. Había tenido la misma respuesta que ella días atrás, en el parque, cuando él comenzó todo._

_Apartó el dedo avergonzada, pero él retuvo su mano abarcando su muñeca por completo con su mano. _

_-Te faltan lugares- advirtió en tono divertido- no te los saltes._

_-No puedo...- masculló temblando- Es... imposible._

_No. Ni siquiera se atrevía a guiar su mirada hasta el lugar. Era privado y vergonzoso. Al pensar algo así, se notó totalmente desnuda y con temblor, buscó la camisa del pijama que él se había encargado de quitarle con aquellas placenteras caricias. Pero Nanjiro no la dejaría escapar._

_-Oi- llamó besándole el mentón y mordiéndolo antes de acercarse a su cuello- no muerde. Y no es la primera vez que la sientes._

_-Pero... es tan...- jadeó._

_-Te acostumbrarás a ella- sonrió altanero tras decir aquellas vergonzosas palabras- con el tiempo._

_Pegaron sus frentes. Mirándose con atención. Él hablaba de tiempo en futuro y eso la desconcertaba. Le daba alas. Demasiadas. Dios, si no fuera virgen y conociera realmente su futuro, no dudaría en posar la mano en aquella zona tan sensible. Pero no podía. ¿Dónde había quedado su fuerte y serio caracter? Vencido por una vergüenza que era más fuerte que sus formas reales. _

_Nanjiro suspiró contra su boca, rindiéndose ante el fuerte temblor que había comenzado a agolparse en ella cuando hizo intento de guiarla nuevamente. Impresionado y derrotado. Debía de ser su torpeza con las mujeres vírgenes. La besó._

_-Está bien- aceptó entredientes- está bien._

_Rinko meneó la cabeza en afirmación antes de dejarse tumbar nuevamente. Los cálidos labios contrarios la besaron pasionalmente y sus muñecas quedaron apresadas sobre su cabeza. Jadeó, asustada. Con suavidad y lentos movimientos, él se aseguró un puesto entre sus piernas, sin dejar de acariciar una de estas. Su piel quemaba bajo aquella cayosa mano que no cesaba su inspección por su muslo, y subiendo._

_El pesado cuerpo comenzó a aplastarla con suvidad y sus senos fueron acariciados por el musculado torso en gentiles movimientos. No lo comprendía, pero nuevamente, volvía a sentir necesidad de algo. De sentirse completa._

_Movió sus caderas inquieta, explorando y algo duro rozó contra donde su vientre comenzaba a perderse. Abrió los ojos de par en par y enrojeció. Él sonrió orgullosamente antes de acariciarle los cabellos. ¿Cúando había comenzado a sudar y estar tan... caliente? _

_La sola idea de los conocimientos que había leido o escuchado, se le hacían completamente firmes en ese momento. Él tendría que entrar en ella. Duro y poderosamente masculino. Sentiría placer. Eyacularía dentro de ella y caería inmerso en un sueño cansado. Pero, ¿y ella? ¡Oh, dios, no lo sabía! ¿Y si no estaba excitada? ¿Y si le dolía? ¿y si después se arrepentía? ¿Y si no sentía nada?_

_-Oí, Rinko- llamó Nanjiro mirándola preocupado- ¿Qué...?_

_Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos habían comenzado a dejar escapar lágrimas, sorprendiendo y asustando al hombre. Nanjiro se incorporó sobre sus brazos, sin romper contacto alguno con sus caderas. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. Tenía miedo y no podía confesárselo. _

_-Rinko- repitio repetidas veces él- Rinko._

_Negó con la cabeza y se negó a escucharle. El miedo comenzó a invadirla más fuerte, obligando a su cuerpo a responder y reptar por debajo de él. En el intento de escaparse, él la dominó. Con las muñecas sujetas a cada lado de su cuerpo y boca abajo, lo sintió sentarse sobre sus caderas y su pecho rozar contra su espalda._

_-No huyas- recomendó- no ahora. Mira como estás. Mira como estoy._

_Jadeó inquieta, notando claramente como el miembro masculino rozaba contra sus nalgas. Una y otra vez, hasta el punto de hacerle gemir. Se tensó. Nunca le había escuchado gemir de aquella manera. Ni siquiera era igual que cuando jugaba un partido y gemia al golpear la pelota con todas sus fuerzas._

_La boca masculina se posó sobre su cuello, clamante y ansiosa de absorver el aroma de su piel mientras aquel torturoso roce no cesaba. Una de sus manos quedó libre, siendo sorprendida y dejando escapar un gritito de sorpesa cuando sintió la mano que momentos antes la aferraba, en su cintura, descendiendo lentamente la prenda. La última que le quedaba. _

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la prenda había sido desprendida y su espalda, cintura y nalgas, quedaron a la merced de una boca imploriosa e insaciable. No podía comprenderlo. Pero era placentero. Todas y cada una de las partes que él tocaba. Con sus dedos, su lengua y labios._

_Su cuerpo se movió contra la cama en un arqueamento improvisado, gimiendo y mirándole de reojo. Era imposible no sentirse avergonzada cuando él estaba toncando aquella zona tan íntima. Pero cuando abrió la boca para protestar, esta fue poseida por la contraria. Sus muslos fueron abiertos levemente y se tnesó cuando sintió la dureza totalmente desprovista de tela que la cubriera, acariciar su sexo, moverse sin cesar._

_Un largo gemido escapó de sus labios, improvista de explicaciones que calmaran a su inquieta mente preguntona. AL cuerno si dolía, se dijo. Era demasiado placentero lo que estaba sintiendo. Y, sin saber por qué, mientras aferraba entre sus dedos las sábanas, un escalofrio placentero la recorrió. Su respiración se cortó para regresar con gran fuerza y obligarla a jadear. Igual que si acabara de correr una maratón, se dejó caer sobre cama, inquieta y extrañamente satisfecha._

_El sonido de la risa masculina, divertida, le hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo incrédula._

_-¿Qué..?- Preguntó._

_-¿De verdad crees que se ha terminado?- Preguntó Echizen lamiéndose los labios- no, Rinko, aún no._

_-¿Bromeas?...- Objetó incrédula- esto... ya es cansado..._

_-¿Y placentero?- cuestionó malicioso- ¿No quieres volver a sentirlo, pero con más fuerza? Mira._

_Y alargó su brazo hasta lograr coger la caja de condones. Cerrada y sin la menor señal de haber sido abierta. Parpadeó y se retiró, mirándose avergonzada, para palparse. Nanjiro se encogió de hombros, acercando su mano para rozar el humedecido sexo, haciéndola dar un ligero bote. Pero no se apartó._

_Los largos dedos continuaron buscando entre los plieges de su sexo, acariciándolo y torturándolo. No quiso ni escuchar los vergonzosos sonidos que exclamaba su propio su cuerpo, pero no lograba con qué cesarlos. Cuando uno de ellos indagó en su intimidad a fondo, lo miró acusadoramente y sorprendida._

_-¿Qué...?- Masculló asustada- eso es..._

_-Mi dedo- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros- tengo que hacerlo, virgen-chan._

_Un capón fue lo que recibió por su mote cariñoso. Le encantaba verla así y, demonios, tocarla como lo estaba haciendo. Era tan virginal que daba gusto sorprenderla. Definitivamente, su orgullo terminaría por explotar si continuaba siendo tan impredecible y desconocedora de los placeres carnales. Ser el primero en todo. _

_Prepararla era una súplica mortal para su cuerpo, pero había prometido no cometer el mismo error. Ahora, debería de olvidarse de lo placentero. Nadie dijo que una primera vez no doliera. Y mucho menos, que fuera expléndida. Pero él quería que lo fuera. Y jamás se lo diría a nadie. Sería parte de sus recuerdos. El ligón Echizen domado y esforzándose por dar placer a una sola mujer._

_Desvió la mirada hasta la caja que mantenía entre sus dedos libres y sonrió, antes de alejar la mano y llevársela a los labios. Un gesto que provocó lo que él quería y no tardó en hacerle sentir... ¿Feliz? Al cuerno. Sí, era feliz. ¿Por qué no serlo? Estaba sacando partido a todo aquello y si no fuera por su maldito dolor en su entrepierna, disfrutaría más. De todas maneras, por lo que estaba haciéndola sentir... podría jurar que no era el único ansiado. _

_Solo que ella no lo sabía..._

_Abrió la caja rápidamente y la lanzo tras él tras sacar todos los paquetes. Rinko parpadeó, mirándole con curiosidad y él enarcó las cejas mientras abría uno de ellos. Claro. Era la primera vez que lo veía. No era tan inexperta como para no saber al menos, qué protecciones usar, pero de eso a verlo puesto en un miembro, era otra cosa muy lejana._

_Sin embargo, sabía que ella era de las mujeres que absorvían todo, aunque callaran. Sonrió interiormente al verla hacer esfuerzos por no mirarle mientras colocaba la protección._

_-Creí que tu no la usabas y huías- opinó ella desviando la mirada._

_-No- negó- siempre la uso- confesó chasqueando la lengua- pero pronto dejaré de usarla por un tiempo._

_Y la miró con atención. Mostrándole claramente que no engañaban sus palabras. Quería vivir con ella. Estar con ella y por supuesto, tener un hijo o dos que portaran la misma sangre que ella. Nunca se había planteado la idea de tener una familia, sobretodo, cuando todavía estaba cumpliendo su sueño, o, mejor dicho, estaba en lo mejor de su carrera._

_Miró el preservativo atentamente y meneó la cabeza. Era demasiado temprano como para pensar en dejarla embarazada, menos todavía, sin el consentimiento de Rinko. Si ya estaba asustada por conocer el sexo, deseo y placer, ¿qué cara pondría si la dejaba embarazada? Dios, no quería verlo y por eso mismo, se aseguró de tener bien colocada la protección._

_No podía esperar más tiempo. Ni por ella ni por él. La besó. Provocativo, tumbándola sobre las sábanas. Colocó las manos temblorosas en su espalda y mordisqueó uno de los erectos pezones, mientras acomodaba sus caderas contra las de ella. Jugueteó momentanemante con su sexo, frotándose contra ella, haciendo que le anhelara con profundidad y hasta que su nombre no fue implorado, no cedió._

_Despacio, mordiéndose el labio antes de besarla. Suave y acogedora. Inexplorada y virginal. Todo y cuanto pudo dar, era lo que recibió. No logró saber cómo se controló. Esperó. Se movió. La amó. La abrazó y apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Lamió su piel y se dejó arañar. _

_Apresando la almohada que servía de adorno a su costado, gimió contra ella, moviéndose por última vez. Rinko le miró asombrada y cansada. Era imposible, para ella, haber sentido tantas cosas en un momento. Sin poderlo evitar, lloró nuevamente, acurrucándose contra él._

_-Rinko...- jadeó momentaneamente incrédulo-. Espera... deberías de saber que tengo que..._

_Ella afirmó, besándole._

_-Pero... me gustaría que te quedarás._

_-Otro día lo haré- aseguraré- ahora, déjame salir._

_Y sujetándola de las caderas, salió suavemente de ella, estirando con fuerza de las sábanas para cubrirse. Ella se aferró a estas como si lograran salvarla de impedir que la viera. Sonrió. _

_-Te he visto entera. Provado y degustado, ¿qué escondes?_

_-Mi vergüenza- protestó remolona- estoy cansada. ¿Por qué?_

_-Acabas de hacer ejercicio, ¿qué esperas?- Preguntó estirándose perezoso- ven._

_La apresó entre sus brazos, acunándola con suavidad. Le besó la sudorosa frente y mordisqueó sus labios antes de besarlos. Los blandos senos se amoldaron a su torso y su respiración golpeó contra su pecho mientras sus brazos le rodeaban._

_-Duermete- aconsejó- o te deboraré de nuevo. _

_Apartó uno de los cobrizos mechones y mordió el oido cercano, mientras ella murmuró cansada, rogando por un descanso. La dejó, moviendo una de sus manos por la suave espalda, pegándola contra él._

_-Joder, tres semanas- se quejó, tirándole de un moflete- ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez. O te perseguiré al mismo infierno._

_-No lo harías- sentenció con voz adormilada la fémina- nunca lo harías._

_-¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendido tras tirarle de los cabellos para que le mirase- Repite eso._

_-Nunca lo harías- repitio, obediente- porque tu orgullo es grande. Mucho más que el mio. Espero que ninguno de tus hijos lo herede- deseó entre sueños._

_Se aseguró de esconder el rostro femenino en su hombro y maldijo interiormente la sonrisa estúpida que se le dibujó en el rostro, al igual que la frase que le quemaba la garganta. Había sido una buena idea ir. Y había ido... para quedarse._

_--_

Una carcajada mezclada con dosis de placer, mientras ella se inclinaba contra él, arañándole el torso y sucumbiendo por igual. La noche era ya abanzada y había perdido la cuenta de cuando habían comenzado para terminar en una explosión tan fuerte y de gritos indecorosos. Ella cubrió su labios con sus dedos, torpemente.

-Le despertarás...- recordó- duerme, pero puede despertarse.

-Al cuerno- gruñó molesto mientras mordía uno de los dedos y sonreía- Oí. Una vez dijiste, que esperabas que ninguno de mis hijos heredara mi orgullo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó. Ella afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Contabas con que serían nuestros hijos?

Finalmente lo había soltado. Tras tantos años desde aquella primera vez, logró expulsar la pregunta que tanto le había quemado la garganta. Rinko sonrió y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Muchas de las cosas que pasaron no me las esperaba- comentó acurrucándose sobre él- pero otra sí.

-¿Cuál?- Cuestionó intrigado.

-Que tu hijo heredaría tu orgullo- recordó- encima, mezclado con el mio... ha salido una bomba de relojería.

Echó las manos tras la cabeza, usando sus brazos como almohada mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Bah, mada mada dana para él. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Y rodó sobre ella, juguetonamente. La noche, era demasiado larga para algunos.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Rinkochan

-Pareja: **Nanjiro-rinko.**

-Capítulos: **No lo sé.**

-Tema:** Romance, humor, celos, sensualidad.**

-Autora:** Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.**

-Lemon:** En su momento.**

-Avisos:** El fic comienza desde que Nanjiro y Rinko se conocieron. Igual dejo detalles a un lado y posiblemente no los meta. Meteré personajes inventados de vez en cuando. Si no los describo demasiado, es que no son importantes.**

**-**La historia de el pasado estará escrita en _cursiva_.

-El presente en letra normal.

**Resumen:**

Recordando su pasado, Nanjiro se recuesta plácidamente sobre la mujer que ama. Nada arrepentido de tenerla, disfrutará de sus recuerdos con la relajación de un marido satisfecho. ¿Qué secretos se esconde en su pasado de noviazgo?

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro:**

*Rinko-chan*

Le había estado dando vueltas a lo dicho por su esposa la noche anterior. Para Rinko decir que había sido una sorpresa muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido significaba claramente una cosa: que jamás hubiera pensado que terminaría casándose con él. Se preguntó por qué. ¿Acaso él no había dejado claramente en el pasado que solo querría estar con ella?

-Nas....

-Ah, Shonen- saludó al dormido joven- Rinko te ha dejado el desayuno antes de irse, así como la comida y.... ¡Oí!- Pero fue ignorado por completo- Este también....- gruñó.

Sonrió mientras lo veía adentrarse en la cocina por busca de comida. Se veía a siete leguas que continuaba cabreado y él continuaba sin conocer las razones. Creía que podría existir una remota idea de ello, pero no la encontraba lógica. Seguro que no había sido por ser "abandonado", ¿Verdad?

-Nah, imposible- se dijo.

Aquel niño no sufriría por haber sido "abandonado". Era una posibilidad ilógica. Comenzó a sospechar que Rinko supiera algo pero desechó la idea cuando ella regresó del trabajo y se sorprendió por igual al verle enfurruñado

-Me recuerda a alguien- canturreó Rinko mientras guardaba en la nevera algo que había comprado.

-¿Hum?- Interrogó arqueando una ceja mientras encendía un cigarro- ¿A quién?

Rinko lo miró acusadoramente antes de sonreir maliciosa. Suspiró y sonrió descuidadamente mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo. Fijó su mirada en la lejanía y sonrió divertido.

-¿Igual a mi?- Inquirió divertido- Creo que no, _**Rinko-chan**_.

-¡Te he oído!- Exclamó Rinko desde la cocina.

Sonrió satisfecho antes de desvíar su ojos hasta el molesto teléfono que sonaba sobre su cabeza. Lo agarró con aburrimiento.

-Diga.

-Con la señora Takeuchi- ordenó la voz a través del auricular.

-Rinko, teléfono.

Su mujer se acercó rápidamente y mientras tomó el auricular, sonrió, acariciándole el torso con suavidad en agradecimiento. Era algo, que tiempo atrás, ambos habían decidido y no se echaría atrás tras tanto tiempo...

---

_Tosió levemente mientras sostenía sobre su cabeza la bombona de hielo y frotaba su nariz con un pañuelo de papel. Desvió la mirada hasta la mujer que caminaba en camisa de pijama buscando la medicina correcta para darle. Era una tortura. Una maldita tortura._

_¿A quién se le ocurre caminar tan provocativa mientras él estaba en cama con fiebre alta que subía a medida que su temperatura hormonal aumentaba?_

_-Esto es extraño- había murmurado ella sin desviar la mirada de los medicamentos- Según había leído en un libro las personas mejoran de salud cuando tienen sexo._

_Sonrió burlón antes de estornudar ante el molesto picor creado en su nariz. Fue entonces cuando Rinko lo miró y suspiró._

_-Anoche deviste de haber descansado en lugar de.... otras cosas- opinó._

_-No- negó rotundamente serio- No lo cambiaría._

_-Pero mira como estás- objetó preocupada mientras llevaba una mano hasta su barbilla- Llamaré a la recepción para que aumenten la estancia y nos suban té con miel caliente. No me importa pagar de más. Estarás mejor si duras acostado y caliente._

_-¿Y tus clases?- Cuestionó arqueando las cejas._

_-Es fiesta de la universidad- respondió buscando el teléfono- A ver... también pediré algo para comer._

_La observó con atención. Colocó el auricular contra su oído y hombro mientras buscaba algo que comer en el libro oficial del hotel. Los castaños cabellos caían de lado contra el lado cubierto de su hombro, pues el otro estaba descubierto gracias a que la camisa le quedaba grande. Su figura quedaba graciosamente relineada con la ropa y las blancas y largas piernas quedaban expuestas perfectamente._

_Maldita adictiva piel. Maldito resfriado. Maldita lluvia que le había constipado._

_-Ah, sí, mire: quisiera aumentar la cuota de estancia en la habitación pedía comida junto a un té con miel. Sí... De acuerdo. Por favor, desen prisa con el té con miel- rogó._

_Tras intercambiar más palabras a través del teléfono, colgó. Rinko lo miró con atención antes de suspirar._

_-Seguro que nos dirán pesados- sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Hielo, pomada y toallas nuevas._

_-¿Pomada?- Preguntó desconocedor. Ella enrojeció._

_-Sí, pomada- y lo miró acusadora a la vez que avergonzada._

_Sonrió orgullosamente alterado. Nunca, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado había tenido el carácter suficiente como para confesar que había necesitado una pomada para su zona íntima tras haber estado con él. De nuevo, tuvo que repetirse que Rinko era virgen y por supuesto, no siempre era lo mismo._

_-Está bien, _**Rinko-chan**_._

_Rinko lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa antes de rodar sobre sus tobillos y mirarle enfurruñada._

_-¡No me... llames así!- Indicó._

_Abrió los ojos de par. De la apariencia de mujer preocupada, adulta fingida y todas las caras que siempre solía tener había pasado a una infantil, enrojecida totalmente y los mofletes hinchados a la vez que los ojos a punto de derramar más lágrimas que cualquier otro día._

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer- Exigió apretando la boca y a punto de lanzarle el mando de la televisión._

_Parpadeó irónico de aquel repentino cambio, bastante dramático a la hora de ver que ella se terminaba por encerrar en el cuarto de baño, dejándolo a solas hasta que llegó el té con Limón. Se lo llevó a la cama con marabalismos para no terminar de tirar la bandeja y se lo dejó junto a la mesilla._

_-Tómatelo- ordenó- cerraré las cortinas y dormirás rato largo- le quitó el hielo con cuidado para besarle la frente- Parece que bajo._

_-Ne- llamó molesto- en la boca._

_-Ni hablar- sentenció molesta- ¿Quién te curará si caigo yo también enferma?_

_-Nos cuidamos el uno al otro- canturreo._

_-Eso no sería cuidarnos- suspiró la joven- sería ser como conejos, pero sin hijos._

_Sonrió, sujetándola de la muñeca._

_-Rinko, no tienes que hacer esto. Iré a un hospital._

_-No- negó molesta- por mi culpa estás así. No podría hacer nada mejor que cuidarte. Además, si te dejara irte a un hospital y no llegaran a curarte y te mueres.... creo que no lo soportaría._

_Su corazón retumbó interiormente. Se cubrió el rostro y maldijo nuevamente a todos los virus posibles que provocaran su enfermedad, se moría de ganas por estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla. Si ella realmente había terminado por aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque los terminara de decir de una forma bastante... ¿Extraña?_

_-Oí, Rinko- llamó- ¿Por qué no quieres que te llame de esa forma? Estás bien mona cuando lo hago._

_Hubo un silencio roto únicamente por los sorbos al té con miel. Rinko jugó con un trozo de las sábanas entre sus dedos, mirando el suelo con gran interés. Suspiró tras que su taza quedó vacia._

_-No hace falta que me contestes ahora- indicó acomodándose- dormiré un poco._

_Y sin más, se echó a dormir._

_---_

_Observó la lluvia a través del cristal mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Nanjiro dormitaba entre la fiebre, jadeando de vez en cuando. Nada más cerrar los ojos y conseguir dormir, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la fiebre y dejaba escapar los resultados que él callaba mientras estaba despierto, queriendo hacerse ver un hombre delante de ella. Impresionarla._

_Realmente ya la había impresionado y no comprendía por qué tendría que seguir haciéndolo cuando ya estaba más que sorprendida. Su capacidad para controlarse durante su estancia sexual comparada con la primera vez. Pero el resultado había sido horrible durante la mañana. Nanjiro se había despertado con demasiada tos, dolor de cabeza y respiración agitada unida a una alta temperatura._

_Y él quería haber hecho más cosas indecorosas simplemente porque echaba la excusa de su temperatura a la noche vivida. Había sido virgen: No idiota. Reconocía un resfriado en cualquier lugar y Nanjiro lo tenía claramente. Pero a cabezón de manos largas no había quien lo ganara. Suerte que consiguió dominarlo con la excusa de que le dolía._

_Realmente, se sentía magnífica. Las caderas algo doloridas, pero interiormente, no sentía nada extraño. Tan solo la sensación agradablemente placentera de haberlo tenido en su interior. Se frotó el vientre repetidas veces cuando quiso dar a entender de su dolencia finjida y él parecía haberselo tragado perfectamente, excento de cualquier cercanía con vírgenes. Nanjiro podría haber sido cruel al acostarse con varias mujeres, pero se dignaba a no robarles su virginidad. Entonces, ¿por qué a ella sí?_

_Quería creer que era porque iba totalmente en serio. Porque él quería estar con ella hasta el final de sus días. Pero, si hubiera sido así, ¿no debería de haberla tomado sin protección?_

_Desvió la mirada de los cristales empapados por las finas gotas heladas hasta la cama. La figura masculina se había movido en el lecho y la ropa había resbalado por su cuerpo. Sonrió. Sería mejor que no pescara más resfriados, pensó mientras lo cubría con cuidado. Se arrodilló y clavó sus codos sobre el colchón. Nanjiro llevaba el cabello suficientemente largo como para cubrir parte de la almohada alrededor de su cabeza, y sí, ese mismo cabello le había proporcionado divertidas cosquillas cuando él había explorado su cuerpo._

_Él solía aferrarlo en una coleta siempre que jugaba, y tenía que reconocer que había conocido pocos hombres que tuvieran aquel tipo de cabello y resultaran tan masculinos. Alzó una de sus manos para aferrar uno de los mechones castaños entre sus dedos, acariciándolo con sus uñas con suavidad._

_-No quiero....- murmuró- que tú también me llames "Rinko-chan".... y me dejes. "¿Quién te dejó" Me preguntarías si estuvieras despierto, ¿verdad?- Sonrió melancólica- Supongo que todos tenemos secretos que no deseamos que nadie conozca, así que... solo te diré una vez, aprovechando que estás dormido, porque es algo tonto y sin importancia para los demás. Era mi padre quien me llamaba de esa forma. Él... murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Aquel día... le pedí egoistamente que me comprara una muñeca. Mi padre se negó rotundamente alegando que con la tormenta que se había levantado era imposible de conducir un coche. Yo me enfadé tanto que renegué de mi apellido delante de él. Mi padre quedó en shock porque su hija correspondiera de esa forma y decidió ir a comprar el muñeco. Nunca regresó. Murió en una de las curvas al estrellarse el coche contra un Sauce._

_Acarició la frente masculina, sonriendo tristemente. Si no hubiera por el repentino sonido de la puerta, hubiera continuado el trayecto hasta acariciar nuevamente los cabellos masculinos._

_---_

_No dijo nada. Calló mientras ella hablaba y hablaba. No era extraño que Rinko no terminara de aceptar aquel mote paternal, por mucho que creara aquel divertido cambio de humor infantil en ella. Un pasado jamás deja de existir en la vida de las personas y puede incluso llegar a ser torturante. Fatigoso y doloroso._

_Se sentó en la cama esperando que llegara con la bandeja que llevaría la comida. Descendió las sábanas hasta sus caderas, agradándole el leve frescor que golpeó contra su desnuda piel a la vez que dejó descansar la su muñeca sobre la rodilla que alzó. Rinko apareció, canturreando alguna cosa y sin percatarse, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa frente a la cama, junto al televisor._

_-Veamos, la sopa es...- alzó la tapadera de una diminuta olla- y también deben de estar la verdura hervida y el arroz...._

_-Me engordarás- acusó sorprendido de tanta comida._

_Rinko dio un respingo, volviéndose hacia él con la boca abierta._

_-¿¡Desde cuándo estás despierto!?- Exigió._

_Bostezó abiertamente y se encogió de hombros._

_-Me ha despertado el botones que ha traido la comida. Es un bruto llamando- festejó._

_-Pues era una chica- objetó Rinko parpadeando confusa._

_Se atragantó en su propia mentira, tosiendo avergonzado._

_-Pues no llevaba un perfume atrayente- alegó en su defensa._

_Rinko suspiró a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos ante sus turgentes senos y arqueaba una ceja._

_-Lo has escuchado todo, ¿Verdad?_

_-De pé a pá- confesó alzando su mano derecha como juramento- Hasta el final._

_La mujer se sintió desfallecer mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos. Debería de haberse cerciorado que él dormía. Pero iba a resultar algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Nanjiro siempre mostraba el mismo rostro cuando dormía profundamente a cuando estaba enfermo: A saber qué cosas debería de soñar._

_Sonrió divertido. Rinko era de las mujeres que no cesaban de pensar y pensar cuando algo le llamaba la atención, aunque muchas veces lo hacía fingidamente, otras era como un espejo reflectante de la verdad posible y escondida que nadie desea ver._

_-¿No piensas decirme algo? Por ejemplo: Acusarme o apuntarme con el dedo y llamarme asesina._

_Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, para sonreir irónico y murmurar algo entre dientes. Rinko lo miró perpleja._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_Volvió a mover los labios y susurró levemente. La mujer caminó unos pasos, acercándose a la vez que agudizaba el oído en busca de sus palabras, sin encontrar sonido alguno cuando volvió a mover los labios. Bufó molesta, colocando las manos en su cintura._

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí para que me acerque y me beses?- Preguntó sarcástica- Porque ese cuento de ligue es el más antiguo que conozco, Echizen Nanjiro- advirtio._

_-¿Ah, sí?- Parpadeó repetidas veces- Y a mí que todavía me funcionaba. En fin- suspiró- Entonces, tendré que tomar medidas._

_Obviando que estaba desnudo bajo las ropas de la cama se alzó hasta atraparla de la cintura y estirar de su cuerpo, sentándola sobre sus rodillas, besándole la frente. Rinko exclamó sorprendida antes de tocarse la frente incrédula. ¿Acaso esperaba realmente que la besara en la boca? Le sacó la lengua burlonamente. Debería de empezar a comprender que no todos los hombres eran exactamente iguales, por mucho que pareciera una realidad en bocas de las mujeres._

_Rinko sonrió agradada, inclinándose para ocultar su rostro en la arruga de su cuello, besándole el cuello en una deliciosa caricia. Parecía una niña pequeña que ocupaba las rodillas de su padre tras ser reprendida. Le apartó un cabello de su rostro._

_-Rinko- llamó pesé a que ella no se movió, continuó- no te juzgo así como tú nunca me has juzgado a mí. Y eso que soy un mujeriego._

_Una gota rodó por su sien, sintiendo un escalofrio al sentir las uñas femeninas clavarse en su torso y riñones a la par. Dio un respingo._

_-Sí, sí... pero- tragó- nunca te seré infiel- confesó con una gran rapidez en sus palabras que temió que ella no le escuchara._

_Rinko volvió a suspirar._

_-Nanjiro, deberías de comenzar a pensar más en las palabras que dices. Por mucho que sean para hacer feliz a una mujer, pueden ser mal interpretadas como una gran cláusula de compromiso._

_Se humedeció los labios. Rinko comenzaba a hablar de lo que sería en adelante su trabajo y comenzaba a asustarle. Movió la cabeza para desechar muchas de las ideas que comenzaban a agolparse en su mente, para sonreir con amplitud._

_-¿Y quien dice que no hable en serio, mujer?- Gruñó._

_Rinko abrió los ojos de par en par antes de comenzar a reirse abiertamente y sin poder reprimirse. Él mismo se sintió estúpido. Rodó los ojos por la habitación en busca de algún lugar donde la tierra se abriera para que le tragara. Pedirle matrimonio a aquella mujer estaba costando más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado._

_-Rinko, hablo en serio- reprendió._

_Rinko parpadeó para mirarle incrédula._

_-¿Tú?- Exclamó- ¿El mujeriego que siempre va tras las faldas de todas las mujeres que se le pongan a tiro? ¡Imposible! Además... no aceptarías mi decisión- añadió._

_-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber interesado._

_-Mi apellido. Quiero mantenerlo en memoria de mi padre- expresó con tristeza- puedo ser la esposa de quien quiera que sea, pero nunca cederé mi apellido._

_Estalló en carcajadas y le acarició la cabeza como si de una niña pequeña se tratara._

_-Rinko, escúchame atentamente porque solo lo diré una única vez: Me da igual si llevas mi apellido, si eres abogada o si eres una asesina, cosa que no eres. Yo lo que quiero de ti es lo mismo que acepto: Todo. A ti. La mujer, la persona que eres- tosió avergonzado- Y listos. No diré nada más._

_Las carcajadas de Rinko se alzaron por toda la habitación del hotel, sorprendiéndolo en una irritación irremediable. ¿Se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos aquella mujer? No. Detuvo su furia al fijarse mejor en su rostro. Mejillas enrojecidas bajo sus ojos brillantes, rojizos por culpa del llanto, y labios temblorosamente inquietos en el movimiento de una palabra que parecía no querer salir de su garganta._

_Gruñió impaciente._

_-¿Sí o no?_

_La joven enredó sus largos brazos a su cuello antes de descansar su mejilla en su cuello, besándole la quijada._

_-Sí- respondió suavemente- Está bien._

_Arrugó las cejas y cerró los ojos en un nervioso tic._

_-"Está bien".... Hija, he visto a mujeres pasarse de gritos, pero tus ánimos son insolutos- opinó sarcástico._

_Un fuerte dolor en su mejilla hizo ver que la furia femenina había estallado. Rinko apretó sus dedos contra su piel para estirarle._

_-¡Ahora te quedas sin comida! ¡Me la comeré toda yo!- Advirtió avergonzada._

_Sonrio en contra de las formas que su boca estaba terminando por tener por culpa de aquellos agarres._

_-Que vergonzosa eres, _**Rinko-chan**_- canturreó._

_Seguramente, si no hubiera estado enfermo, Rinko le hubiera matado ahí mismo. Pero pareció compadecerse de él y dejarle comer aunque le obligara a tomarse la medicación adecuada para quitar el resfriado pescado sin quererlo._

_-Escucha.... sobre lo de antes- murmuró ella pensativa- quiero seguir mis estudios y convertirme en abogada, ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?_

_-Ya te lo dije hace tiempo, ¿Verdad?- Recordó pensativo- cumpliríamos nuestros sueños. Quieres ser abogada, no me interpondré en ello aunque seas mi esposa._

_Con una tranquilidad innata él guió su mano hasta la boca, bostezando ruidosamente antes de acostarse de nuevo. _

_-Pero.... tendré que viajar mucho. Muchas veces no estaré en casa y no podrás- lo miró directamente a las caderas, avergonzándose- bueno, ya sabes._

_-¿Para qué está mi mano?- Picó sacándole la lengua._

_-¡La madre que...!_

_Le lanzó el mando a la cabeza, noqueándolo. Sí. Desde luego, aquella mujer iba a ser un reto. Un divertido reto que no se cansaría de vivirlo hasta que el tiempo dijera que bastaba, que su felicidad tendría que detenerse con la muerte. ¿Qué sabía él lo que vendría en adelante y qué sería de su vida? Lo único que comprendía en ese instante es que realmente había conseguido quedarse con ella y todavía no era suficiente. Sería egoista por su parte, pero estaba deseando explotar todo lo que podría entregarle a esa mujer y ella a él._

_----_

-Tengo que salir- habló Rinko desde la cocina- Ha surgido un improvisto con uno de nuestros abogados y me necesitan. Te dejo comida en el congelador para ambos- explicó arrodillándose junto a él- También mi número de teléfono móvil y....

La besó: interrumpiéndola. Rinko parpadeó y se sintió avergonzada.

-Hablo mucho, ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó.

-Demasiado y siempre te pillo- sonrió sensualmente- Feliz aniversario, Rinko Takeuchi.

Alargó la manga de su kimono para que un pequeño paquetito descendiera de ésta. Rinko parpadeó antes de sostenerla con sumo cuidado y afecto entre sus dedos, sonriendo ampliamente. Le besó de nuevo y abrió el paquete.

-Nanjiro.....

-Dime.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Exigió tirándole el paquete a la cabeza- ¡Diablos! ¡No cambiarás en tu vida!

-¡Si solo es un sujetador en miniatura! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado comprarlo!?- Gritó huyendo de ella- ¡Demonios de mujer! ¡Es un detalle! Lleva hasta las medidas de tu pecho.

-¡No quiero ni saber cómo se las dijiste al creador!

Se detuvo para darle tiempo a respirar y recuperar al aliento.

-Pues....- movió sus manos igual que si la estuviera acariciando en sus noches más pasionales- Así.

El grito debio de llegar hasta el quinto pino y su dolor de estómago, duraría por meses. Su mujer, era un demonio cuando se enfadaba. Un adorable demonio.

0x0x00x0x0x0x00x0x0

**Notas autora:**

Hola a todos.

Finalmente esta continuación y como pueden darse cuenta, el próximo capítulo de éste fic, si no me equivoco, será el último. Es decir, el final. No sé por casualidad habré Epílogo, pero no creo, porque solo se me ocurren cosas tristes y como le daré, a mi parecer, un final... ¿Bonito?, seguramente, lo dejaré ahí :3.

En todo caso, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. EL final del recuerdo

**Hola, nos vemos abajo :3**

_Final del recuerdo._

-Ten, cariño. Sujétame la caja mientras bajo de las escaleras- demandó Rinko entregándole el objeto al chico bostezador.

La había visto todo el santo día estar de arriba abajo en busca de algo que ansiaba encontrar y todavía no le había dicho qué era. Encendió un cigarrillo, sujetando el auricular con el hombro, afirmando.

-Sí, de acuerdo- terminó- ya se lo diré- aclaró- estará listo. Por cierto, está mosqueado, ¿Sabéis la razón por la cuál está tan cabreado? Parece que destila hielo.

Observó la espalda del mocoso que ayudaba a su mujer a bajar las escaleras mientras sujetaba una caja bajo su brazo. Al no recibir respuesta por el auricular, colgó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya la encontré- anunció cantarinamente la mujer- La caja de las fotografias de cuando Ryoma era pequeño. Seguro que pondrá el grito en el cielo si se entera- susurró, mirando hacia la cocina.

Miró con curiosidad la caja adornada con papel que tenía decoraciones de corazones y ositos. Seguramente, si Ryoma veía aquella caja con sus fotografias dentro, se volvía loco y terminaba por quemar la caja y fotografías dentro. Pero Rinko se sentía tan feliz y espléndida que valía la pena. Abrió la caja con cuidado y dejó la tapadera a un lado, tomando una de las fotografías, justamente, la que tiempo atrás le hicieron al pequeño de sus hijos, con raqueta en mano y la gorra ladeada. Aquella mirada no había cambiado en absoluto y únicamente la había visto ablandarse una o dos veces y no era con ellos.

-Qué pequeño era... ¿te acuerdas?

Movió bruscamente la cabeza en afirmación, cruzándose de brazos mientras el humo del cigarro le escocía en los ojos, tirándolo lejos y maldiciendo al cigarrillo con todas sus fuerzas. Rinko lo abrazó, besándole los ojos como remedio innato que terminaba por tranquilizarlo.

-Ya ha crecido tanto- susurró con tristeza la mujer- parece que fuera ayer cuando os veía tirados ante la chimenea, viendo un partido de tenis.

-Quién lo diría ahora, ¿eh?- Cuestionó divertido, girando su rostro para besarla- Quien diría que había salido de aquí- le rozó gentilmente el vientre, ondulando hasta cierta parte sensible de la anatomía femenina.

Rinko sonrió, señalándole con la mirada la cocina. Se inclinó en busca del mocoso que siempre retenía a Rinko cuando pululaba por la casa.

-Con lo cabreado que está seguro que se ha ido a destrozar su cuarto o la campana a raquetazos. Además, ¿es que quieres otro niño?- picó.

-Sabes que no puedo tener niños- protestó molesta, apartándole la mano con brusquedad.

-Puede- objetó arqueando una ceja y mirándose la mano golpeada- pero, ¿me vas a negar que no da gustito el intento de hacerlos?- Preguntó burlón.

Rinko revisó nuevamente la casa con la mirada antes de abrazarle y sentarse sobre él, en busca de aquello agradable que solo él podría entregarle. Con un movimiento del pie femenino la caja de fotografías rodó por el suelo, desparrándose las fotografías por toda la moqueta.

-----

_El sonido del teléfono llegó estridéntemente, llenándole la cabeza de un tremendo dolor de cabeza conocido comúnmente como jaqueca. Quizás, no debería de haberse pasado con la bebida, pero es que la notica valía la pena y sin darse cuenta terminó por beber demasiado. Rodó por la cama en busca del cuerpo femenino que durante unos cuantos años había estado a su lado. Rinko gimoteó por ser despertada y le tiró la almohada en la cara._

_-Jo, Nanjiro, quería dormir más- protestó- ya duermo poco para que encima me despiertes por tu dolor de cabeza. Te dije que no bebieras tanto, que es malo._

_-Pero valía la pena- rió, besándole la espalda- mmn.... no te anuncian algo así siempre._

_Rinko se volvió hacia él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo preocupada._

_-¿Estás seguro? Lo has decidido tan imprevistamente que comienzo a preguntarme si no te habrás dado un pelotazo en la cabeza._

_Sonrió, besándole el cuello y aspirando su olor._

_-Lo he decidido, Rinko. Lo dejo. Ya he cumplido parte de mis sueños. Tu también. Y ahora, tengo otros sueños._

_-Hum...- dudó, moviendo la nariz graciosamente antes de besarle- Creo que igual estás soñando demasiado. Ten cuidado, no te caigas del guindo._

_Le besó nuevamente, al tiempo en que unos pasos llegaron desde el pasillo. Se dejó caer contra el colchón al tiempo que algo duro chocó contra sus rodillas y Rinko optaba por tomar el rol de madre y olvidar que momentos antes era una mujer. Ryoma Echizen, de tres años, le golpeaba con la raqueta en busca de jugar. Justo el día que tenía dolor de cabeza._

_-Sigo pensando que estás pensando demasiado alto- recomendó la joven abogada- piensa una cosa: Solo tiene tres años. Estás haciendo planes demasiado adelantados._

_Acarició maternalmente los cabellos verdosos, besándole antes de marcharse._

_-Anda, atiende a tu hijo, iré a prepararte algo para que se quite esa jaqueca._

_Afirmó, sentando a Ryoma sobre sus rodillas, quitándole unos mechones del rostro y esquivando un zarandeo de la raqueta._

_-Oí, Ryoma. ¿Te gusta el tenis?- El niño detuvo los movimientos, fulminándole con su mirada- Bueno, bueno, seguro que termina gustándote a rabiar. El caso, Shonen, es que yo tengo decidido dónde jugarás. Te aseguro que serás un buen jugador de tenis. Pero tendrás que crecer y si me ganas, te considaré mejor que yo. Mientras no puedas vencerme, y recuérdalo bien, no serás el número uno._

_Una mueca de orgullo se mostró en el rostro del pequeño, que saltó de sus rodillas, mirándole engreidamente orgulloso._

_-Vaya si no remugarás en adelante. Pero ya tengo guardada una plaza en Seigaku. Te irás a Japón, claro que sí. Seigaku es un colegio muy importante. Y quién sabe... Igual hasta te apetece quedarte cuando conozcas a alguien que te de caña. Y...._

_-Mada... mada... da... ne- espetó el niño girándose para marcharse en busca del desayuno._

_-Tsk, mocoso._

_Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, rozándose las sienes doloridas y cerrando los ojos con deseos de tranquilizarse. Había bebido simplemente por asegurar una plaza a su hijo en los lugares más importantes: Donde comenzó él mismo._

_-¿Te has dormido?- Cuestionó con voz ronroneante su mujer- Tengo la mejor medicina para la resaca. Un secreto de familia que está buenísimo._

_Abrió los ojos en busca de aquel remedio, retrocediendo al ver el interior del vaso._

_-Eso... eso es..._

_-Huevo crudo y manzanilla- presentó- es jugo de sabio. Podrás jugar con tu hijo perfectamente._

_-¿Solo con mi hijo?- Tanteó, mordiéndole la yugular suavemente- quiero merendarte._

_-Durante el día no- retuvo empujándolo y entregándole el brazo-. Ryoma está en casa y puede traumarse si nos pilla- le besó- los niños son como esponjas y no quiero que dentro de unos años no se valla de casa por culpa de un trauma por culpa de sus padres._

_-Eso sería terrible- reconoció- Cuando tenga la edad de tener novias, ya me encargaré yo de picarle para que se de cuenta de que el sexo contrario existe. Y lo haré con gran gusto- canturreó._

_Rinko rió, besándole por última vez antes de perderse en la casa. Que cumpliera sus sueños no significaba que terminaran los problemas y Rinko siempre terminaba teniendo más trabajo del que debía. Más de una noche había tenido que cargarla en brazos hasta la cama por terminar dormida sobre la mesa de trabajo. Encima, cuando Ryoma nació Rinko despertó por completo su sentido materno y aunque el pequeño no era un niño llorón, la mujer parecía saber exactamente cuando su hijo la llamaba._

_Por eso mismo, las horas de sueño se habían reducido y para más irritación, él mismo sufría las causas de aquella restricción. El sexo había pasado a un apartado más relegado de lo debido y aunque se esforzaba de sobremanera para conquistarla y dotes de Don Juan no le faltaban. Había intentado de todo y funcionaba, desde luego, pero la mujer terminaba cayendo dormida, yendo con Ryoma o una llamada telefónica. Se moría de ganas por echar un polvo, hablando fea y masculinamente._

_-Oí, Rinko- llamó una vez- tengo una idea para nuestras vacaciones- presentó._

_Rinko había alzado la cabeza de los documentos para mirarle con curiosidad. Había recibido la gloriosa noticia de que la mujer obtenía unas maravillosas vacaciones, por la cual había celebrado y terminado con aquella resaca. La idea le vino a la cabeza como milagro y agradeció tener buenos contactos._

_-¿Qué idea?- Cuestionó Rinko dudosa- a ver._

_-Ir a Japón- presentó- hace años que no vamos._

_-Ya- objetó- Cariño, somos tres y un bebé. ¿Cuánto crees que nos costará la factura del hotel? Todavía no hemos comprado ninguna casa en Japón y creo que antes tendríamos que terminar de pagar esta donde vivimos, ¿no?_

_Se acarició los labios con sus dedos, sonriendo malicioso._

_-¿Quién ha dicho que Ryoma tiene que estar con nosotros?- Preguntó con voz sensual- Ryoma no estará con nosotros esos días. Yo sé que le quieres mucho y tal... pero también necesitas sentirte mujer a parte de madre. Y yo hombre- puntuó._

_-Lo comprendo, de verdad- aceptó- pero, ¿con quién piensas dejar a Sakuno?_

_Se humedeció los labios. _

_-El hijo de una vieja amiga- presentó. Rinko abrió la boca incrédula._

_-¿Ryuzaki?_

_-El mismo- afirmó- ya le he llamado y hablado. Me ha dicho que realmente tiene ganas de conocer a Ryoma. Por eso de ver si las flores se parecen a los tiestos._

_-Ryoma solo tiene tres- reclamó incrédula- ni en sueños podrá parecerse a ti. Mi hijo no será un pervertido- aseguró._

_-Eso hasta que pruebe cacho- profecitó- eso te lo aseguro. El caso- cambió de tema- que nos vamos, dejamos al nene en la casa y disfrutemos un poco de nuestro matrimonio. Dentro de unos cuantos años no podremos dejarlo en casa de nadie. Me apuesto lo que sea que nos puteará sin quererlo. Esperemos que tenga el sueño duro y no se entere de nada._

_-Nanjiro Echizen- advirtió la mujer rompiendo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y alzándose para sujetarle de la camisa- más te vale que lo hagas con ganas o no te perdonaré que dejes a mi hijo en una casa en la que no será feliz. ¿Qué tiene que obtener mi hijo en casa de los Ryuzaki?_

_Se encogió de hombros antes de besarla pasionalmente._

_-Quién sabe qué encontrará el niño en esa casa. ¿Juego, diversión, tenis y hospitalidad?_

_-¿Y qué encontraré yo en ese hotel?- Cuestionó pícara._

_-Hum.... mucho... secretismo- le sacó la lengua, golpeándole el trasero con cuidado- Nos vamos y punto._

_Y así fue como los tres terminaron en un avión rumbo a Japón. Ryoma dormía a pierna suelta entre ellos, mientras Rinko le limpiaba la baba levemente. Todos los niños resultaban terminando demasiado babosos. Esperaba que Ryoma no lo fuera cuando creciera, cosa que estaba seguro que no sucedería puesto que era su hijo. _

_-Vamos directamente a casa de tu amigo, ¿no?- Cuestionó la joven madre cargando al niño mientras a él le faltaban manos para llevar las maletas- aprovechando que Ryoma está dormido, seguro que no llora cuando despierte._

_-¿Éste llorar?- Señaló al niño- Por favor, mujer, si casi terminó con el culo amorotonado porque no quería llorar y pensaba el médico que estaba asfixiandose cuando el crio no soltaba ni prenda. Rinko, que éste niño no es normal. Deja de preocuparte por él, venga. Iremos directamente._

_Daba más miedo las miradas de su mujer que los terremotos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de Ryoma. Sin preámbulos, la guió hasta la casa correspondiente. Deseando girar sobre sus talones cuando vio a la que años atrás fue su entrenadora. Sumire Ryuzaki casi sonrió con malicia y caminó a pasos gigantes hacia él, tirándole del moflete._

_-No me puedo creer que tengas esa cara dura- regañó con firmeza- te largas, llamas solo una vez. Te casas y ni invitas. Y ahora quieres que mi hijo cuide del tuyo. Vas de listo._

_Rinko rió, al parecer bastante contenta de que alguien le pusiera las pilas. Fue entonces cuando la mujer ablandó la mirada al ponerla en el niño durmiente._

_-Increible. ¿Este mocoso ha sido engendrado por éste pervertido?- Preguntó._

_-Joder con la vieja- espetó antes de recibir un pisotón y ver las estrellas._

_-Sí- presentó Rinko sonriendo falsamente- Ryoma Echizen. Pero por suerte no se parece nada a su padre en cuanto a deseos sexuales. Aunque solo tiene tres años._

_-¡Anda!- Exclamó Ryuzaki- Mi nieta tiene la misma edad. Qué casualidad. ¿Le llamaste para preguntar y ser exactos, Nanjiro?- Picó._

_Sonrió con ansias asesinas, recordandole a las mujeres que todavía cargaba las maletas y aunque fuera, deseaba dejar las de Ryoma, ir al hotel y disfrutar de su matrimonio nuevamente. Al menos, que su mujer estuviera descansada y dispuesta para estar con él._

_-Anda, entrar- invitó- mi hijo no está en casa, así que tendréis que dejar a Ryoma en casa. Seguro que cuando despierte llora un poco, pero estoy por apostar que alguien lo amansará._

_-Pues la verdad es que me gustaría ver a su nieta, señora Ryuzaki- demandó Rinko._

_Rodó los ojos hasta ella, incrédulo. ¿Acaso tenía intenciones de....? No, no es que las tuviera, es que las estaba teniendo. Sin darse cuenta, terminó dentro de la casa, con las maletas en la entrada de la casa y Rinko agachada en una camacuna, acariciando los mofletes de una niña pequeña, de la misma edad que Ryoma y los cabellos castaños._

_-¿Cómo se llama?- Cuestionó._

_-Sakuno- presentó su ex-entrenadora- Sakuno Ryuzaki. La joya de la casa. Mi hijo pierde la baba con ella. _

_Se acercó hasta la cuna, inclinándose con intenciones de ver a la niña. Los párpados se movieron en señal de despertar y unos ojos marrones se dejaron ver. Rojizos. Inocentes. Alargó la mano para acariciar una de las manitas que se movieron en busca de algo que sujetar y los labios infantiles se abrieron para mostrar algunos torpes dientes que intentaban crecer._

_-Vaya... Sakuno no suele reirse cuando se despierta. Es algo llorona.... Nanjiro- ordenó empujándolo- aleja tus manos de mi nieta antes de que la violes. Seguro que se ha encandilado de ti y eres capaz de ligártela. Fuera, fuera._

_Gruñó, tropezando con las maletas y cayendo contra el suelo. Ante el ruido, Ryoma se despertó. Un bostezo fue lo único que mostró, a la vez que la indiferencia de la casa, pero observando a su alrededor con ojos curiosamente aburridos. Parpadeó, levantándose. Rinko lo acogió en sus brazos, besándole los cabellos verdosos._

_-Vaya, parece que el hijo heredó los ojos del padre- señaló Sumire sonriendo abiertamente- esperemos que herede tu carácter Rinko- deseó._

_Ambas mujeres comenzaron a ponerlo verde en solo un momento, hasta el punto de olvidarse de los hijos. Ryoma se cansó de estar sentado en el sofá y aburrido de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, buscó algo que llamara su atención. Casualmente, el único objeto que logró sacarle de su aburrimiento se encontraba en el interior de la cuna. Sakuno se había sentado sobre el colchón y mordisqueaba una pelota de tenis, hasta que clavó sus ojos en él. Parpadeó._

_-Leches... se ha sonrojado la niña- susurró para sí mismo._

_Y así era. La niña enrojeció levemente, dejando la pelota de lado en sus manos y con las miradas clavada en los ojos contrarios. Ryoma extendió su mano hacia ella, con la mirada fija en la pelota. Sakuno pareció dudar y entristecerse al ver que el objeto del interés del niño resultaba ser una pelota de tenis y no su vestido rosado o los lazos de sus trenzas. Molesta, a su parecer, le entregó la pelota de tenis y le dio la espalda. Ryoma ni se inmutó si quiera, sonriendo con orgullo al tener la pelota de tenis entre sus manos, sentándose en el suelo para observar igual que tesoro a lo que le había quitado a una inocente niña._

_Se frotó los cabellos preocupado. Igual, Ryoma terminaría en la calle si realmente aquella niña era el ojo derecho del padre. Si torturaba a la pequeña de esa forma, era capaz de crearle un trauma y acrecentar la timidez de la infante. Carraspeó, señalando el reloj. Como idea, podría utilizar un poco la habitación con su mujer antes de que Ryuzaki decidiera perseguirles escopeta en mano por todo Japón y América._

_-Deberíamos de irnos- aconsejó._

_Ryoma y Rinko clavaron su mirada sobre él y se sintió diana de futuras rabias de su hijo por haber llamado su atención y después dejarlo abandonado. Rinko pareció darse cuenta y afirmó levemente._

_-Claro, hemos de aceptar la reserva del hotel- recordó para volverse hacia Sumire- ¿Seguro que podemos dejaros a Ryoma durante éste tiempo?- Preguntó._

_-Ningún problema- recalcó Sumire- Anda, disfrutad. Ryoma gusta del tenis, así que estará distraido. Iros, iros. Ya sabes el telefono- indirecta clara y dura- así que si necesitáis algo, llamad._

_Estiró de su mujer, de las malestas y de su propios nervios. Se giró, esperando ver a Ryoma en la puerta, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y llorando porque se lo llevaran, pero el niño estaba más interesado en la raqueta de tenis que Sumire le mostraba y la pequeña cancha de tenis que tenía en su casa._

_-Hijo traidor- espetó. Rinko le pellizco el pecho- Es que es verdad. No ha dicho ni adios._

_-Nanjiro, nuestro hijo solo sabe decirnos monosílabos, "mada mada dane" y tenis. Y si no llora, tal y como dices, es mejor. Ahora- le mordió graciosamente el oído- ahora, tú me tienes que enseñar latín, aunque ya sé algunas cosas- rió, besándole el mentón- enseñame otras... e igual le damos un hermanito a Ryoma. Aunque viendo a Sakuno, me apetece una nena._

_Se atragantó._

_-¿Una niña?- se humedeció los labios- eso sería peligroso._

_-¿Protección paternal?- Picó la mujer ayudándole a cargar una de las maletas._

_-No- negó- Protección hermanal. Ryoma se comportaría demasiado protector y sería capaz de montarnos un incesto en casa._

_-¿Qué intentas decir, Nanjiro?- Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido._

_-Fácil. Ryoma lleva mis genes y la niña heredaría más de ti. Es inevitable que pasará. Los Echizen solo podemos fijarnos en mujeres como tú- le besó los labios con pasión, empujándola contra la pared más cercana-. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi mujer._

_Rinko sonrió, tapándole los labios con sus dedos y frunciendo las cejas con molestia._

_-No quieres una niña- indicó- ni otro varón._

_Frunció los labios. Rinko desconocía cierta parte de su naturaleza que el médico había dejado de lado y no creyó concluyente decírselo recién parida. Rinko igual no se había dado cuenta, pues continuaba comprando condones, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de lado utilizar la protección. Y si no había embarazo es que su médico no había metido la pata: Rinco había perdido la oportunidad de concevir más veces._

_-Rinko, ya tienes suficiente trabajo con Ryoma- recordó. Ella frunció la nariz._

_-Cierto. No creo recomendable tener más hasta que no deje de trabajar._

_-Entonces, serás una vieja- rió besándola- y no necesitarás de hijos porque tendrás nietos o nietas, ¿no crees?_

_Rinko se emocionó ante la idea, ignorando que como disculpa por todo aquello él mismo se había encargado de "traer" algo nuevo a la casa de los Echizen. Únicamente, que debían de esperar. Él mismo le había puesto nombre y se había encargado de que estuviera correctamente de salud antes de traerlo. Seguro que Ryoma terminaba por distraerse más que con el gato que tenía._

_-¿Qué te parece el nombre de Ryoga?- Cuestionó caminando nuevamente hasta el hotel._

_Rinko se detuvo, frunciendo las cejas._

_-¿Otro perro?- inquirió- no puedes traer un perro con Karupin en casa y que pueda tirar al suelo a Ryoma siendo tan pequeño._

_-Venga, RInko. Muchos niños han crecido con perros desde que eran bebés y están vivos- Reprochó- pero no. No creo que Ryoga tenga faceta de perro._

_-Nanjiro, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Adoptar?- interrogó. Él afirmó._

_-Ya lo tengo todo listo. Es un muchacho fuerte y sano. No creo que a Ryoma le venga mal tener un hermano mayor en lugar de uno pequeño. La verdad es que no lo veo como hermano mayor. Es demasiado desinteresado en los demás pese a solo tener tres años._

_-Ya cambiará. Seguro- apostó la mujer preocupada- aunque tengo que reconocer que lo dices es cierto. Demasiado trabajo. Igual una adopción nos vendría bien. Porque...- lo miró preocupada- Bueno.... yo no puedo tener más hijos, Nanjiro. No quería decírtelo, pero..._

_-Ya lo sé- se detuvo ante la puerta del hotel, mirándola intensamente- Lo sé desde que nació Ryoma. Me lo dijo el médico tras enseñarme a Ryoma._

_-A mí mi ginecólogo. Nanjiro, ¿Realmente te crees que no me di cuenta?- Le sujetó la puerta del ascensor, cerrando tras que ellos entraran- no usabas protección y se nota cuando se utiliza a cuando no- susurró- y siempre estás sobre Ryoma, disfrutando demasiado de su vida y sé que ningún padre llegaría a la altura que llegaste tú._

_-¿Por eso aceptas la adopción?- Inquirió tras adentrarse en la acogible habitación. Rinko le rodeó las caderas con sus brazos._

_-No- negó- porque te amo. Por eso te acepto y acepto todo cuanto me des. Además, me siento bastante feliz si me has soportado, sabiendo que no puedo engendrar más hijos._

_Se volvió, sujetándole la cara entre sus manos, besándola al tiempo de caer sobre la cama cual colegiales en un calentón de pasión. Sonrió contra su boca._

_-No te he soportado- negó- sabes de sobras lo que siento. Y mujer, no me hagas repetírtelo, por favor. Después de tantos años, parece mentira._

_Le mordió la yugular para hacerla reir y abrazarse a él, justo como le gustaba, pues en el intento sus senos se postraban contra su pecho con urgencia y sus caderas se encontraban en un roce infantilmente cariñoso que llevó al acto carnal que degustaba a más no poder._

_Respiró con fuerza, aspirando el olor femenino y acariciando los sudados cabellos de la mujer. Los delgados brazos rodeándole, la respiración suave contra su cuello, el frescor y calidez de su cuerpo a la vez. Buscó el teléfono que se había encargado de colocar en silencio para que no les interrumpieran. Ni una sola llamada. Ryoma debía de estar en perfectas condiciones._

_Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, besando la frente de Rinko y comenzando a vestirse. Por un vistazo no iba a romperse nada. Conocía perfectamente dónde estaba la aquella casa la cuál había sido su centro de entrenamiento más de una vez. Se recargó sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y rodeó el jardín en busca de la figura que necesitaba encontrar. Cuando la encontró, lo vio sentado bajo un árbol, degustando un trozo de bocadillo. A su lado, la pequeña Ryuzaki mordisqueaba otro, sentada cual muñequita._

_Se acarició los labios pensativo sin dejar de observarlos. Ryoma rodó los ojos hast la chica, mirando el bocadillo y después a ella, humedeciéndose los labios, alargando la mano hasta la falda de la chica, alzándola y metiendo el bocadillo debajo del lugar, para alzarse y marcharse. Sakuno parpadeó soprendida. Seguramente sin saber si llorar porque un niño le había levantado la falda o simplemente porque el bocadillo estuviera oculto entre sus piernas. Pero quien tenía la culpa de esa manía de Ryoma era realmente Rinko, que solía guardarle las cosas y se levantaba el delantal para guardárselas en los bolsillos. Ryoma seguramente lo asimilaría y ejerció lo de siempre. _

_Los llantos de la niña no tardaron en esuchcarse y antes de que Ryoma tuviera tiempo de girarse y saber por qué, el bocadillo de la pequeña golpeó contra su cabeza, haciéndole parpadear, caminó hasta ella y la miró antes de guardar las manos dentro de su peto._

_-Mada mada dane..._

_Y con orgullo, se marchó para buscar la pelota que seguramente había dejado abanada en algún lugar, mientras la niña se moría de la vergüenza por haber sido... ¿Ultrajada en su inocencia?_

_Regresó al hotel cuando Sumire salía para acoger a Sakuno entre sus brazos e intentar descubrir qué había pasado. Casualmente, la pequeña señaló su bocadillo en el suelo y ahí quedaron las cosas: Nadie excepto ellos tres sabría qué pasó realmente._

_-Rinko- llamó mientras la mujer se adentraba en la ducha con él- Creo que Ryoma y las mujeres no van a cuajar. ¿Crees que debería también de hacer planes sobre sus futuros ligues? Es que me da a mi que va a hacer más lágrimas que el titánic._

_-¿Tu crees?- Cuestionó entre risas Rinko- yo creo que más bien tendrá que huir de las mujeres hasta que encuentre alguien con quien quedarse fijo. Pero, Cariño, deberías de preocuparte por mí, en vez de satisfacer a tu hijo. Tengo tanta suciedad en mi cuerpo- ronroneó._

_Sonrió orgullosamente pícaro, acariciando la suavidad de espalda que mostraba claramente la desnudez femenina, atrayente, perlada y electrizantemente atractiva. Cierto era que no debería de estar preocupándose en esos sentidos de su hijo. Si bien Ryoma no encontraba alguna mujer que lo aguntara, siempre podría intentar disculparse ante la pequeña que años atrás había levantado la falda para esconder su bocadillo como el delantal de su madre._

_Y aunque pensaba gozar de su matrimonio hasta el día de su muerte, también pensaba disfrutar de los momentos con su hijo, porque si había un plan en todo aquel futuro que no cuajaba: Era la independecia de su único varón._

_---_

Se aferró a las manos femeninas, besándolas con cuidado, encontrando el anillo que marcaba que era su esposa. Ryoga entró en sus vidas y se marchó sin que apenas se dieran cuenta y no podía decir que se arrepentía de todo. Había muchas cosas que podría haber hecho. Bien podría haber continuado con su carrera y dejar que su hijo creciera cobijado bajo el ala de su madre, pero ver crecer a su hijo era algo que no pasaba por su mente poder perderse y agradecía no habérselo perdido.

Rinko le besó el cuello, colocándose el kimono y alzándose. La miró arqueando una ceja.

-Ryoma llega a casa- informó sonriente la mujer, besándole- ya sabes que desde siempre he sabido esas cosas.

-Sí- recordó levantándose para cubrirse también- Alguien debería de avisarle, ¿no crees?

-Y tú vas a ser el valiente- ordenó sonriéndole con malicia.

Suspiró, cerrándose el kimono correctamente y caminando hasta la campana. Como esperaba, nuevamente se encontraba golpeando con rabia la pelota contra la pared. Encendió un cigarrillo.

-Ey, Shonen- llamó- ves a la entrada, que te están buscando.

El chico se encogió de hombros, deteniendo la pelota en su mano y rodando sobre sus talones para caminar ante él. Rinko esperaba en la puerta, abriendo ésta cuando el sonido de la puerta exterior se dejó escuchar. El chico frunció las cejas, golpeándose el hombro con la raqueta, chasqueando la lengua y caminando hasta la fémina que se había dejado ver, sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara y que no tardó en adentrarlo entre sus brazos, besándole el cabello repetidas veces.

-Sakuno- llamó Rinko sonriente- bienvenida. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Muy bien- sonrió la castaña- Las vistas eran muy bonitas y....

-Tsk, Ojaji.

Rinko rodó sus ojos de los otros dos, sonriendo con amplitud al reconocer la voz y abrazando a su hijo entre sus brazos. Los dorados ojos lo fulminaron al verle y no tardó en romper en carcajadas. Rinko lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?- exigió su mujer- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sakuno? Porque estos dos no soltarán prenda.

Sakuno enrojeció hasta las raices de los cabellos, dando a entender que realmente había funcionado su _pequeña_ broma.

-La... la lencería...- susurró Sakuno con voz tímida y cubriendo los oidos del pequeño- era... era toda... diferente a la que teníamos que llevar...

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Takeuchi asombrada- ¿Les has hecho la de la lencería de supermán y jeane?

Afirmó repetitivamente, recibiendo un tirón de oreja como castigo y el aviso de que sus revistas serían quemadas. Fingió miedo ante la idea de que se las quemara y huyó de ella para socorrerlas. Era una simple mentira que servía para que los castigos más duros recurrieran a un montón de revista. Sí, era un hombre y todavía tenía instintos de años atrás, sin embargo: ninguna era Rinko. Ninguna.

-Ah, por cierto- recordó- vuestro hijo está enfadado por alguna razón. Se ha llevado todos los días que os ha durado el viaje descargándose con la pared. Yo no digo nada, pero de tal palo, tal astilla. Ryoma también se pasó días así cuando le dejaste hace años atrás, Sakuno. Ten cuidado: los genes se heredan.

-¡Ojaji!

Ahora no tenía que esquivar solo a Rinko. Su hijo decidió perseguirle también, dejando a la madre con su hijo. Desde lejos, por suerte, logró ver a Sakuno dejando marcharse a su nieto ante la llegada de una joven, que al parecer, era conocida por el muchacho y por la madre. Cuando Sakuno se acercó hasta ellos, deteniendo a Ryoma que estaba totalmente dispuesto a coger la raqueta y vengarse a raquetazos, les puso al corriente.

-Al parecer, Ryoota se peleó con Shu- explicó- y... bueno, como es tan...- miró de reojo a Ryoma- Echizen, pues no fue capaz de hacer nada. Siento que os haya dado la batarra. Seguro que os inoportunó.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con orgullo ante la idea de que su nieto furioso que descargaba su rabia contra la pared, saliera a su padre al igual que a su abuelo: Un conquistador de mujeres que lograban entenderlos. Porque sin ellas, estaba seguro que el apellido Echizen nunca hubiera resultado una existencia larga.

-No nos ha molestado, Sakuno- contestó finalmente- La verdad, es que me hizo pensar volver a tener un niño en casa. Recordé algunas cosas- confesó sonriendo- no dudéis en dejárnoslo otro día.

Sakuno sonrió dudosa, mientras Ryoma parecía maquinar algo, bastante agradado ante la idea de poder dejar al chico con alguien. Claro que ninguno de ellos lograrían saber que para él, había sido un recordatorio maravilloso y que ponerse a recordar, era algo agradable que podría llegar a contar algún día.... Algún día.

0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, ya hemos llegado al final. Como dije, aquí termina. Así que ya cumpli y terminé la apuesta y el fic.

Creo que muchos estarán sorprendidos. No les conté nada XD. Pero aquel que estaba furioso no era Ryoma, sino su hijo XD. Ya saben las razones y por qué el pequeño estaba en casa de sus abuelos XD. Ryoma y Sakuno necesitaban un respiro u.ú. Aunque tuvieron que comprarse ropa interior nueva por culpa de Nanjiro XD.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y tal. Fic zanjado xD.

Nos vemos.

**26-11-08**

**21:25.**

**Chia.**

**Nan-rin.**


End file.
